Kingdom Bleach
by four4six6eight8
Summary: What happens when good guys from one world team up with the good guys from another, and the bad guys from one world team up with the bad guys from another world? Read to find out! rated T for languge and violence later on
1. The meetings

**Alrighty! Crossover! First one I've ever done, and I don't really know Kingdom Hearts very well, so please be easy on me and tell me if I messed up on something!**

**I own not Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, which is probably a good thing, 'cause I can't draw.**

Roxas was the first to wake up. He looked around. The rest of Organization XIII was lying around, unconscious, on a green grassy field. He slowly got up to his feet. The first thing that came to his mind, after seeing that he couldn't find an end to this field, was to go and wake up Axel. He ran over to him and started to shake him.

"Axel," he said quietly. "Axel, wake up. Come on, you have to wake up!"

Axel's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times. He shook his head and looked up at Roxas.

"R…Roxas?" he asked. He looked around. "Where are we? And why is everyone else here?"

"I don't know," Roxas replied. "We should get out of here, though."

"Not without Demyx," Axel replied firmly. Roxas nodded his head in agreement.

Once they had finally woken him up (he had already woken up before, but had fallen back asleep) they told they had to leave.

"Agreed," he said. He started to walk in a direction.

"Wait!" Axel yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We gotta start walking at some point, right?'"

Axel and Roxas both thought that made sense, and started to walk with him.

All of them being tired didn't think to just open the doorway-portal.

Some time later, Xemnas woke up. He stood up and looked around, seeing everyone else unconscious. He rolled his eyes and sighed before waking everyone else up. They all stood up unwillingly.

"Oh, I see you're all awake," Xemnas said.

No reply.

"Well," he continued. "No use hanging around here."

And with that, they all went through the doorway-portal.

***~~~***

Szayel had picked up a strange, yet familiar signal.

Only a week ago, he had picked up this same signal. After many long after hours of research, he had found beings somewhat similar to himself and the rest of the arrancar. They didn't seem to have hearts as well, and they came only when a being died. Yet, they weren't the same. It had intrigued him. But just as he was getting somewhere, they had started dying, one by one.

Now, a week later, the signal came back, somewhere in the real world, and somewhere in a world he didn't know about.

But he still knew about it.

He jumped out of his chair and sonido-ed as fast as he possibly could to Aizens throne room.

"Aizen-sama!" he said. "I have great news about my research!"

"Really?" Aizen answered intrigued.

"Please tell in great detail."

***~~~***

It wasn't until Organization XIII was sitting in The Room That Never Was before they finally realized they were missing three members of their team.

"Where could they have gone?" Saix asked no one in particular.

No one said anything for a long time. Xemnas grew impatient.

"Those idiots probably didn't come back because they were too weak alive."

Larxene gave him a dirty look when he wasn't noticing. He continued.

"They weren't helpful anyways. Besides, we need to focus on what to do, now they're we're alive again."

"As alive as you can be without a heart," Zexion mumbled.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, a giant doorway-portal like thing appeared in the middle of the chairs. Thirteen people dressed in white stepped out.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Xemnas yelled.

"OH gawd…" said Luxord. "You just HAD to ask who they were."

The one in front, who seemed to be in charge, stepped forward. He had brown hair that was slicked back, and a strand hanging in front. Though his face didn't show much emotion, everyone could tell he was powerful.

"My name is not of importance right now," he said. "However, the fact that my espada will do anything I tell them to might be."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly each espada had someone by the throat except Xemnas.

The man with slicked back brown hair looked behind him, to find a man with shaggy brown hair asleep on the floor. He sighed.

Xemnas smiled.

"You seem to be under-estimating us."

The people in white looked down to find a weapon at their throat. The two people behind the man in white gave a smile.

One had short white hair, and closed eyes. The other had black hair and some sort of strange purple glasses over his eyes.

The man with wait hair said "Oi, Aizen-sama, looks like their as strong as you wanted them to be."

The one in front, who seemed to be named Aizen, turned to look at his comrade, who smiled larger.

"Oh," he said, still smiling. "My apologizes. I didn't mean ta give away your name."

Aizen turned back to Xemnas.

"If you don't mind," Aizen said. "I would like to give you an offer."

"An offer?" Xemnas asked. "And what would this offer be?"

***~~~***

Toushiro was in his office, doing his vice-captain's work.

_She never does anything helpful, _he thought.

He sighed.

It had been pretty boring since the winter fight. Kurosaki had gone back to the real world with all of his friends. They still needed a captain for 3rd, 5th and the 9th division. Momo was STILL thinking Aizen was good, even though he had died.

He sighed again.

Suddenly, a new HUGE reiatsu came out of no where. Toushiro stood up and looked outside his window, stunned.

He came out of his daze when his vice-captain threw open the door.

"Captain!" Matsumoto yelled.

"I'm on it," he replied, and shunpo-ed out of the room. He sprinted towards Seritei, where it seemed to be coming from. Many thoughts when through his head.

_Who could have such a HUGE reiatsu? And where did it come from? Was someone just reborn with this?_

He came to a clearing in a forest, and stopped.

Near the river stood a short, slim girl with blonde hair. All she wore was a white dress. She turned to him with her big blue eyes, meeting his.

For a moment, they both just stared. Both unable to look away from the beauty of each other. The world seemed silent and still.

Toushiro shook his head and started to walk towards the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Namine."

Her voice was smooth, and soft. Toushiro softened at the sound of it.

"Mine's Toushiro. I don't think it's safe for you to be out here all alone. Come with me."

***~~~***

Sora was walking along, alone, in a new world he didn't know had even existed before. He looked at all the tall buildings, all the hustle and bustle on the streets, and all the hurrying people. Each building he passed had something new in it. Clothes, ice cream, doughnuts, shoes, and much, much more.

He came to a building with many people wearing the same thing coming out.

_What's with the outfits? _He thought. _Did they get them all from the same place?_

Suddenly a kid with bright orange hair bumped into him.

"OH, hey, sorry about that," the kid said.

"It's okay," said Sora. As he walked past, three people following him, a thought popped into his head.

_Organization XIII all wore the same thing. Could these people be like Organization XII?_

***~~~***

Ichigo was just walking along, laughing with his friends, when the next thing he knew the kid he had just bumped into had a sword at his throat.

At least, it looked like a sword at first.

But as he got a closer look at it, the end looked like a key.

"Y…You're attacking me with a giant key?" he questioned.

The kid had an extremely serious look on his face.

"Are you with Organization XIII?"

"Who?" Ichigo asked. _What is this kid talking about?_

"Don't pretend you don't know," the kid said. "You're all dressing the same, just like them."

"It's our school uniform…"

The kid's eyes widened, then he looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh," he said.

Orihime laughed. Ishida pushed his glasses up. Chad looked confused.

"Who's Organization XIII?"

"Yeah," Ichigo asked. "Who are they? And what's with your sword?"

"It's a keyblade, duh!" the kid replied. "And by the way, my name's Sora."

"Ichigo," Ichigo said. "This is Orihime, Chad and Ishida."

"Hi!" Orihime said cheerfully.

"I think we have something to talk about," said Ichigo.

***~~~***

"Agreed," said Xemnas to Aizen.

"Very well," Aizen said. He snapped his fingers. The espada lowered the weapon, as did the rest of Organization XIII.

Starrk woke up.

"We have rooms for you back at Las Noches all set up for you, and you will each get your own personal servant to do as you ask. Please follow my comrade Gin."

Everyone started walking through the door. Just as Ulquiorra was about to go through, Aizen called him back.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra, I have a job I would like you to do."

"And what would it be?"

***~~~***

Roxas, Axel and Demyx were in their hotel room, which they had threatened into getting in for free. Axel was jumping on the bed, Roxas was FASCINATED by the television, and Demyx was looking at himself in the mirror in the bathroom.

"I had no idea my hair was so bouncy!" he said.

"I had no idea these beds were so bouncy!" Axel yelled back.

"Colours…"Roxas said.

Demyx came out of the bathroom, and said "I'm hungry."

"Me too!" cried Axel.

"Lots of colours…" Roxas said. Demyx continued.

"I think I heard someone say something about calling people downstairs to bring us up food."

"That's so cool!" Axel said. He ran over to the phone and pressed the button that matched the one saying 'Room Service'.

"Hello? Yeah, umm can you bring us up a pizza, some Root Beer and three sea salt popsicles? Thank you!"

He hung up the phone.

There was a knock at the door.

"That was fast!" Demyx called. Axel turned off the T.V. to not be rude. Roxas frowned and looked towards the door as Demyx opened it.

A man stood at the door. He had extremely pale skin, turquoise eyes with matching tear marks coming down from them, black hair and a strange bone-like mask thing on the side of his head. He wore a white shirt that tailed off at the back, and white loose pants. Demyx looked on either side of him.

"Where's the food?"

"I don't have it," the man replied. He had absolutely no expressions or emotion in his voice. Roxas stepped closer to Axel for protection. The man just walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Axel said, getting into his ready stance. The man just stared at him.

"My name is Ulquiorra," he said. He looked at Axel. "There's no need for such a stance. I don't plan to attack. I'm here just to talk."

Axel relaxed a bit.

"Why are you here? Are you with Organization XIII?"

"No," Ulquiorra replied. "But you should be."

Roxas stepped closer to Axel. Demyx went and stood beside them as well.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Ulquiorra looked at him.

"I've been hearing rumours, and I want to know if their true."

"What have you heard?"

Ulquiorra's attention turned back to Axel.

"Is it true you have a heart? And if it is, what's it like?"

**Woo! First chapter! Just the beginning, it will get better, don't worry.**

**And I know Sora went to school, but he hasn't gone for 2 years, and I say he forgot.**

**I have high expectations with this story.**

**Please review!**


	2. Learning

**Alrighty! Next chapter! Umm I own nothing except this story that you're reading.**

**It's mine.**

**But if you want to use it for your own idea, I'm great with it :D**

"What?" said Axel, after a long pause.

"I've heard you feel like you have a heart, and I want to know what it is," Ulquiorra replied emotionless.

"I…I don't actually have a heart." Axel said, relaxing a bit.

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied, somewhat annoyingly. "I know that from you being a heartless. You said that you feel like you have one. What does it feel like?"

"Umm, well…" Axel said. "It might take awhile to explain…"

"Then I will come back later," Ulquiorra said. And with that he left the room. Roxas and Demyx looked at Axel.

"Did you know him?"

Outside the door, Ulquiorra tried to remember his actual mission.

_That's right, _he thought.

He sonidoed away.

***~~~***

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Sora and Urahara all sat around the table at the back of Urahara's shop.

"So," Urahara said. "What are you after again?"

"Heartless," Sora replied. "They're creatures…well, without hearts." No one could understand why he called them "heartless" but they just continued.

"I see. So, they evolve into Nobodies, or are Nobodies just born?"

"No," said Sora. "Heartless are hearts that have been consumed into darkness. Nobodies are the body and soul leftover. Heartless don't have bodies or souls."

"Umm, okay…" Urahara said.

_There's gotta be something wrong with him. He's getting the definition of what they are right, but other than that he's completely wrong!_

"So, wait," Ichigo interrupted. "What do they look like?"

Everyone leaned in, wanting to hear his description and see if they're actually talking about the same thing. Sora blushed.

"Well, umm, they all wear black cloaks and-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY!" Urahara said. Everyone relaxed.

A LOT.

Except Sora, who seemed to stiffen a bit. "What's going on?"

"Well," Urahara said after a big sigh. "We thought you were trying to describe something, but were completely messed up. Now we know you're talking about something else."

"Umm…okay…" Sora said.

"See, there are other creatures that don't have hearts called Hollows, and there are things that Hollows evolve into called arrancar. We all thought you meant those. Anyways, continue on."

"Well," Sora said, again. "They also have crazy hair-"

The door at the front opened up. A huge reiatsu came into the building. Sora was extremely worried.

"What's happening…"

"Speaking of arrancar," Ichigo said. They went out front and saw, non-other than Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo said, in his trying to be menacing voice.

"I'm not here for you, Shinigami," Ulquiorra stated. "I'm here to see the kid behind you."

They all turned to Sora, who just looked surprised. Ichigo turned back.

"How do you know about him?" he asked.

"You don't need to know," he replied blankly. Ichigo took a step forward, but Orihime put her arm in front of him. He looked at her in surprise, and she gave him a smile in return.

"It's ok, Kurosaki-kun," she said sweetly. "You guys go into the back. I'll talk to him."

Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra, who glared back, then they went to the back. Orihime walked up to him.

"What is it, Woman?" he asked.

She looked at him for awhile, then finally said. "How do you know about Sora-kun?"

"Like I said before, you don't need to know. Besides, I just needed to see that he was alive."

He started to turn around, but Orihime grabbed his arm. He turned his head to look at her.

"What is it, Woman?" he repeated. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears.

"I've missed you."

They looked at each other, gray eyes meeting green. After what seemed a long time, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, sighed and turned back again.

"I have to return."

The doors closed behind him.

***~~~***

Hitsugaya was watching Namine drawing, admiring everything about her. They way her hair draped down perfectly, her eyes so focused on the picture she drew, how delicately she held the pencil she drew with, and so much more about her. He was lost in her beauty. That is, until Matsumoto came up behind him screaming "CAPTAAAAAAIN!"

Toushiro got extremely irritated. Namine looked up, and Toushiro quickly moved away from the window.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" he said, annoyed.

"Do you have a crush on her, Captain?" she asked.

"NO!" He yelled angrily. "GET BACK TO YOUR WORK!"

"Whoa!" she said, walking away. "Someone woke up on the wrong side the bed this morning…"

He sighed angrily, then went back to the window. He could hardly stand being away from her. Even those few seconds just now were too much for him.

_Stop it, _He told himself. _You hardly know anything about her._

_Then I want to know, _he thought back.

He walked over to the door and stepped inside. She heard the door open and turned around to face him.

For a second, Toushiros heart stopped, looking into her eyes. Then he regained himself.

"Are you okay here? I can get a different room for you."

She smiled. "I'm fine here."

Her smile melted his heart.

"So, umm…" he faltered. She tilted her head.

"Umm…" he said again.

"What's your favourite colour?"

The door burst open behind him, and Matsumoto rushed in.

"CAPTAIN!" she yelled. Toushiros face went dark red.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" he said, clearly exasperated.

"There was an arrancar in the real world!"

His face went normal. "An arrancar, we should hurry-wait, there WAS an arrancar?"

"Yes…"Matsumoto said, clearly not getting it.

"So there isn't one there now?"

"No."

He sighed.

"Then what was the point of you telling me this?"

She thought about very hard, then-

"I don't know."

He sighed.

***~~~***

Back in Las Noches, Organization XIII and the espada were getting to know each other.

"OI!" Yammy yelled. "YOU'RE IN MY SPOT!"

Lexaeus said nothing.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Yammy yelled again.

Lexaeus looked up at him.

"I'm not even in a chair."

"BUT I WAS GONNA STAND THERE!" he yelled.

Zexion and Ulquiorra were standing, watching the idiotic Yammy spazzing out.

"I apologize for his behaviour," said Ulquiorra. "He seems to follow me everywhere."

"I know what you mean," Zexion said. "It's the same thing with me and Lexaeus."

They looked at each other, and then at the other two, then, synchronizing, they turned around and walked away. Yammy and Zexion looked up from their (well, mostly Yammy's) bickering.

"OI!" Yammy yelled. "WHERE'D YA THINK YOU'RE GOIN'?"

Lexaeus mostly gasped and ran after him.

In another part of Las Noches, Vexen was comparing data with Szayel.

"Yeah," Vexen said. "I know it sounds weird, but it's true! I've tested it many, many times!"

"Hmm…" Szayel said, thinking very hard. "It doesn't sound like it would…"

"I swear! I hear even some humans are using it!"

"Really? Well, I'll see then."

"YES!" Marluxia said, busting into the room. He smiled hugely at Szayel.

"You're really going to try it?"

Szayel sighed.

"Yes, I guess I will. It's smart, really, mixing conditioner AND shampoo into one bottle."

Xemnas was negotiating with Aizen, who was getting increasingly annoyed.

"It's my palace. You can't get half of it, you get the rooms that you have, and are allowed to roam anywhere you wish. That's the best deal you're going to get."

"I get what you're saying, but I'm just trying to say that-"

"End. Of. Discussion."

Xemnas walked out of the room disgruntled.

_Why did I agree to this idea, anyways? _He thought. Xemnas sighed.

_I'm going to have to try a different approach."_

***~~~***

Zaraki was in his office, staring at all the paper work on his desk. Yachiru was on the couch playing with a bouncy ball she had found. Zaraki sighed and started on writing.

Hours and hours later, Yachiru had fallen asleep and Zaraki had finished his work.

"Finally…" he said. This one word woke up Yachiru right away.

"Whose there?" she said and threw the bouncy ball. The ball bounced all over the place before finally hitting the HUGE pile of paper and making it fly all over the place. Zaraki's eye started to twitch.

"YACHIRU!" he yelled, his reiatsu rising. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FRICKIN' LONG THAT TOOK ME TO DO?!?!"

Yachiru just smiled and giggled.

"It's okay Ken-chan, just pick up all the paper!"

Of course, as she was saying this, a large amount of the paper was flying out the window.

"Frig…" Zaraki said, and rushed outside.

Lots of the paper work had already gotten deep into the forest, and even though he was running as fast as he could (faster than a speeding train), the paper seemed to be going faster.

Soon, he was chasing just one piece of paper, which was speeding through abnormally fast.

_What the hell…_he thought. _There isn't even a wind anymore._

Suddenly, the paper just stopped and landed in the middle of a big clearing. He started to walk towards it. He was almost there when the trees in front of him started to move.

"Whose there?" Zaraki said, starting to unsheathe his sword.

"Can you tell me where I am?" a voice said. The person there walked out. He had spiky gray hair and turquoise eyes. He seemed fairly tall.

"Depends," Zaraki said. "What's your name?"

"Riku," the man said.

**OH! Riku just came out of nowhere there! Burn!**

**Please rate and review: D**


	3. Namishiro

**Alright! That only took forever for the new chapter! Anyways, since I wasn't writing the new chapter, my friend got fed up and wrote it for me. It's dedicated COMPLETELY to Namishiro, so if you don't like Namine and Toushiro (That's what Namishiro means) together, then go in a hole. No, I'm just kidding! Anyways, here it is!**

***~~~***

"Is that all Masumoto?" Toushiro asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. His eyebrows were narrowed and a small vein in his forehead was popping out.

"Ummmm...." Masumoto put her finger to her mouth and slightly put her weight onto one leg. "Oh, the Captain-Commander wants us to have a meeting about..." she put her hand up to cover her finger which was pointing towards Namine "About her…" she whispered and put her hands down.

"Now?" Toushiro asked his Vice Captain. His voice was back to normal and the vein disappeared.

"Nope!" Masumoto said joyfully and smiled at Toushiro. She started to sway her body forwards and back while standing on the balls of her feet.

"When then?" he asked her trying to decide if his Vice Captain had been drinking again or not.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…..well…." she looked up at the ceiling and stopped swaying. She looked back at Toushiro; her head slightly tilted as she smiled again, "I forget." She said as the vein in Toushiro's forehead grew again, his eyebrows narrowed.

"Go find out! And don't come back until you know damn it!" he yelled at her and pointed towards the door.

Masumoto giggled and opened the door behind her "Okay…I'll leave you kids alone…don't get in too much mischief while I'm gone" she winked at Toushiro; he looked away from her not wanting her to see his face slightly blush.

"So… Anyways." Toushiro awkwardly said as Masumoto slipped back out of the door, a wide smile glued to her face. He slowly walked up to Namine as she sat by the window drawing.

The room Namine was staying at was small and stuffy so Toushiro had opened a window for her. It was a small square and had one small window by the back of the room with a small white bed beside it. Namine had placed a chair beside the window so she could look out it and asked for a sketchbook and pencils to draw with. Another window was located by the door at the front of the room, the window was much larger and from the hallway you could see inside Namine's room.

"What are you drawing?" he asked casualy. The breeze brushed against his skin as he walked up to her. The small nobody blushed slightly and flipped her sketchbook to the other page. Toushiro watched her graceful eyes look over the paper as a frown appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?" he watched as her blue eyes touched his. He stopped dead in his tracks, her sadden eyes broke his heart as she looked at him. _Why do I care so much for this human? But…her reiatsu is so…different…it's hard to explain. Nothing like I've felt before. _He thought.

_What should I do? _Namine thought as she looked into Toushiro's azure eyes. His face was cool and collected but his eyes started too over filling with worry.

She weakly smiled at him but Toushiro did buy it, "It's nothing. Just a picture I drew…it brings back…memories." she signed and looked back at it.

"Well…What's it of?" The breeze blew in from the window Namine was sitting at and whispered through Toushiro's hair. Namine pushed her hair behind her ear so it wouldn't cover her face. He walked closer to her and looked over her shoulder at the picture.

It had a boy sketch on the white sheets of paper Toushiro had given her. The boy was probably around Namine's age. He had spiked brunette hair and blue eyes like his own, they were crossed and he had a goofy smile on his face .Toushiro's slightly clenched his fist and his eyebrows narrowed as jealousy over came his body.

"Who's that?" he asked Namine trying to calm his voice and not sound annoyed.

She looked up at him and smiled softly, "It's nobody." Her melancholy voice calmed him as she gentle spoke. She slightly turned her head back to the window as another breeze blew in and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Did you want to go outside?" Toushiro curiously asked the small girl, she turned her head towards him and looked confused.

"But, I was told not to leave. And I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me." Namine told him, "Also isn't Masumoto coming back soon?" She asked Toushiro and he slightly laughed.

"By now I doubt Masumoto remembers what I even asked her to do." Toushiro jokingly said and crossed his arms and Namine let out a small laugh.

_Why am I doing this? It's wrong. I shouldn't be getting so close to a human girl. They'll probably just erase her memories of Soul Society once they find out she's not dangerous and send her back to the human world. _Toushiro sighed and sat down on the bed._ Plus by the way she looks at that boy in the picture…she probably wants to go home…_ He looked at Namine as she looked at the picture. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and regret. She slowly closed the sketch book and smiled.

"CAPTAIN!" A familiar voice called behind the door. Namine and Toushiro looked over at the door and saw Masumoto with her face against the window; she had her hands up by her face so she could see inside the room better.

"CAPTAIN! I KNOW WHEN THE MEETING IS!" She yelled and quickly went to the door and opened it all the way, "ITS NOW!" She yelled at him.

Toushiro quickly stood up, "What! You said it wasn't now!" he yelled at her.

"No, I JUST said it was now." She said as a smile appeared on her face.

"No, I mean before, you said it wasn't now!" he yelled again.

"It wasn't before, it's now!" she yelled back and kept smiling at him.

"Whatever." He said annoyed and looked over and Namine. "C'mon lets go Namine." She stood up.

"Come in boys!" Masumoto yelled and two men walked into the room.

One was smiling at her, his face was warm like a fathers. He had wavy brown hair that was tied in a pony tail and two long pieces hanging out; his eyes were a warm grey color. The man beside him sent chills down Namine's spin as he emotionlessly stared at her. His expressionless face reminded her of a nobody. He had long black hair and slate grey eyes; he also had two white headpieces on, with hair going through them. Namine looked at them and felt so tiny. They put a red collar around her neck with some sort of leash.

"Is this really necessary?" Toushiro asked Masumoto.

"Yeppers! We still don't know what she is, and with that reiatsu…. I think it's better we do this." Masumoto started to walk out the door. Toushiro looked at Namine, she weakly smiled at him and he returned it. He turned and started to follow Masumoto.

_It's okay. Just the only friend you've made left you with two guys…. Wow… sounds familiar…_Namine slightly laughed at the memory. The guys started to walk and forced Namine to walk with them. After a few minutes they reached a large room with two rows of people. Namine spotted Toushiro and smiled at him; he quickly returned it and looked back in front of himself. Namine was forced to walk in the middle of the room and noticed some wide gaps in the rows.

"Where is Captain Zaraki?" An old male voice called. Namine looked in front of her and noticed an old man sitting in a chair. He had a long beard and a wooden walking stick in his hands.

"Nobody has seen him since this morning." A strong female voice called. It belonged to a petite lady with short black hair and two long pieces tied up and going down her back.

"We will continue the meeting without Captain Zaraki." The old man announced. The men holding Namine by the leash pushed her to her knees, in front of the old man. They both walked towards spaces in the rows and stood there.

The old man looked down at Namine and started to examine her. _He must be Captain-Commander…_ Namine thought and blushed at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you?" Captain-Commander asked Namine as she sat on her knees.

"N-Namine…" she stuttered nervously.

"Speak up girl!" He yelled at her, Namine jumped slightly at his voice.

"Namine, My name is Namine." She said loud and clearly to him.

"Why are you here?" Captain Commander asked her.

"I-I don't remember." She said sadly and looked down at the cold wooden floor below her.

"You don't remember? Or you don't want to tell us?" he raised an eyebrow at her and leaned forward to hear her answer.

"I don't remember." She repeated herself and looked up at the old man. _Why can't I remember? I remember going back into Kairi…That's all… _Namine thought trying to remember what happened to her after she reunited with Kairi. _Can these people even sense darkness? Is that why they brought me here? Or do they not know…None of them have keyblades, _Namine turned her head and looked behind her, she looked back at Captain Commander, he looked like he was trying to decide something. _They all have swords…do they even know about heartless at all? Or nobodies? What should I do? _

The captain-commander relaxed, "What are you? Your reiatsu isn't a 5hinigami's, hollows, or arrancars…it's nothing like before." He said curiously and waited for Namine's response.

_So they defiantly don't know about heartless or darkness… Should I explain it? But…what if when Toushiro hears I'm a nobody he won't talk to me anymore…_ She thought and snapped back to reality.

"I–"

All of a sudden the wall came crashing down, cutting Namine off and the Captains all pulled out there swords. Namine stood up from her knees and turned around to see what happened. Dust from the crash had filled the air. _What? I can sense the darkness from it… _Namine thought and an ink black monster came into the room, _A Darkside Heartless! But how? I guess when I came here I must have let darkness into this world and created it…. _The heartless looked down at Namine, its glowing beady yellow eyes staring into her frightened ones.

Then before Namine could think of what to do she was quickly lifted off her feet. She felt warm strong arms holding her tightly against their chest. The petite nobody snapped back to reality and looked up to see who was caring her bridle style.

"Toushiro?" Namine questioned in a slight daze.

He looked down at her as he used Shunpo and smiled. "I'm getting you out of here before that hollow hurts you." He said and looked back up in front of himself.

_Hollow? _Namine questioned to herself.

Toushiro used Shunpo though the main doors. _I want to get her away from here as fast as possible _He thought. _But that hollow…it's different._

Namine felt perfect in Toushiro's arms almost like a puzzle piece, she snuggled into his chest and felt his heart start to race. She started to feel a heavy slumber overcome her body and slowly started to doze off to his chest rhythmical going up and down.

Toushiro felt Namine's warm body start to fall into a slumber as he ran. _I'll bring her to the 10__th__ squad room. He thought. _As Toushiro ran he started to notice little shadows appearing randomly but quickly disappearing afterwards. _Is someone following me? _He wondered and started to use Shunpo faster.

He finally reached the 10th squad room and placed Namine onto the light purple sofa. His arms went cold once her warm body left his; he walked over to the desk and sat down. _What should I do now? Should I go back…she might think me weird if I stay here and watch her fast asleep…_

Namine started to stir and her azure eyes fluttered open. She sat up from the sofa and rubbed her eyes. _Where am I? _She wondered and turned around to see Toshiro sitting at the desk behind her.

He awkwardly smiled at her and sat up from the desk. "I should go and make sure everybody's okay." He said and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Namine blurted out. Toushiro turned around at her. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and she slowly looked down at her hands.

"What is it Namine?" he asked her as he walked towards the sofa and sat down beside her.

"There's something…I need to tell you." She said quietly as she looked back up at his eyes. "That monster back there…wasn't what you thought it was."

"Well what was it?" Toushiro asked and moved forwards so he could hear Namine's quiet voice.

"Well, it's complicated. You see there's this thing called a heartless, which was what you just saw. A heartless is a creature created by hearts that have been corrupted by darkness." Namine stopped to make sure Toushiro didn't have any questions. "Once the heart is corrupted it leaves the body and becomes a heartless and the body and soul are left behind." She looked back down at her hands.

"So what was that heartless after?" Toushiro asked.

"Well, they all want hearts…that's all they think of."

"I see."

"And when the heart is corrupted by darkness…its leaves the soul and body behind…the soul and body creates a nobody." Her voice was shaking as she spoke, almost like she would break down and cry.

_Why is she so sad? _As Toushiro listened to Namine speak as his heart broke.

"And…I'm-" The door swung open and Toushiro looked to see who it was.

Namine quickly looked away from Toushiro _I'm not supposed to feel this way…I'm not ever suppose to feel this way… _Namine repeated in her head. She looked back at Toushiro. _But whenever I look at him…I want too._

A petite girl had entered the room she had dark hair that was tied into a bun with a cloth over it. She smiled as she looked at Toushiro.

"Hey Lil' Shiro!" the girl said happily as she walked into the room. Toushiro clenched his fists at the remark.

"Stop calling me that Momo!" he called angrily. He stood up from the sofa and walked over to her. Momo looked behind Toushiro and noticed Namine sitting on the sofa.

She looked back at Toushiro, "Is that the ryoka you were told to watch over?" Momo asked Toushiro and he relaxed a little.

Namine's head snapped up, _Told to watch… _she repeated in her head and looked up and Toushiro as he talked to the girl.

"Her name's Namine." Toushiro said angrily, "She's not just a ryoka." Toushiro whispered so Namine wouldn't hear him. He looked away from Momo slightly.

"You know, I think she's changed you a bit." Momo said and let out a small laugh at him. He looked back at her and signed. She laughed at him again and rapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

She watched at Toushiro and Momo talked like they were friends for life and a weird feeling came over her. It reminded her of her time in Castle Oblivion. "Toushiro…can I go back to my room." Namine said very quietly Toushiro hardly heard her.

Momo let go of him, allowing him to breathe again. He turned around to see Namine and his expression softened.

"Okay, I'll walk you there." He said and Namine stood up, her eyes down not making contact with anyone's.

"Bye, Toushiro!" Momo called as he walked out the door with Namine.

"See ya." He said back and did a small jester with his hand to signal a goodbye.

They walked to Namine's room in silence; Toushiro frequently looked over at her to make sure she was still behind him following. She walked in complete silence, her head never looking up at him.

_He doesn't like me…I'm not supposed to like him…_They reached Namine's room and Toushiro opened the door for her. She slightly nodded at him as a thank you and walked inside. She walked over to her chair beside the window and picked up the sketch pad from the seat and sat down. She turned her head to the window and waited for Toushiro to leave.

He stood by the door for awhile until he realized she didn't want him there. He grabbed the door and shut it slowly.

Namine let out a heavy sigh as she looked out the window. She never realized how nice the view was; you could almost see all of Soul Society from it. The sun was setting in the background, its twilight colours glowed against Namine's pale skin. The view was so gorgeous it almost called for Namine to draw it. She opened her sketch book and looked at the page.

It was a picture of Toushiro she drew earlier that day. She lightly laughed at it as a tear rolled down her cheek. _I'm I…crying? _More tears started to roll down her face. She dropped her sketch pad and pencils onto the floor and used her hands to wipe away the tears. They wouldn't stop they just kept coming. _I can't stop crying! I even suck at being a nobody…_ She thought as she pulled her legs up to her body and gently wrapped her arms around them and buried her face into her knees. _I don't belong in his heart…I don't belong in anyone's heart…he doesn't even like me… He's forced to be with me…_

_I have to leave…_Toushiro thought as he watched the small girl's body shaking as she cried. He stood by the window from the hall, his heart aching every time he saw a tear on her face. _I-I can't just stand here and watch her cry… it hurts too much…To watch her cry… and know that she's in love with another…_ He thought and rushed his way down the hall away from the broken girl.

***~~~***

**Thanks for reading! As usual, I wouldn't mind if you rated and reviewed. The next chapter WILL be up soon! No excuses! Even though exams are really soon! It's going to be epic!**


	4. Grasping the concept

**Well, I got bored and felt there was nothing better to do, so I wrote this chapter. Please enjoy and drink responsibly.**

**I own nothing except my pride and dignity. Well, then there's the lyrics, but I'm basically just slightly changing the words…**

***~~~***

Kenpachi smirked.

"Riku…" he said. "Haven't heard a name like that before. I am captain of the 11th squad, Zaraki Kenpachi."

Riku looked confused.

"11th squad? How many squads are there? And more importantly, where am I?"

Kenpachi started to get more irritated.

"How could you not know where you are?!?! How did you even get here?!?!"

Riku looked down and thought.

"Huh… I don't remember."

"How 'bout I help you remember?!" Kenpachi slightly yelled, as his reiatsu increased. Riku stepped back slightly in surprise, and then pulled out his weapon.

_Fine then, _he thought. _I'll just quickly get rid of him and find my way back._

They charged.

***~~~***

Ulquiorra was walking down the halls of Las Noches, thinking back to his conversation between the three runaway nobodies.

_Axel opened the door._

"_You actually returned! I'm surprised."_

"_Is that a feeling that comes along with having a heart?" Ulquiorra asked._

_Roxas and Demyx stood up._

"_I never thought about that…"Axel said, scratching the back of his head._

"_You know," said Roxas. "We don't actually HAVE hearts. Just…feelings that make us feel like we have one."_

"_I don't understand." Ulquiorra said._

"_Here," said Demyx. "I think I can explain it…"_

"_Oh gawd no…"Axel said, realizing what was about to happen._

_The lights went out, and a single light lit up Demyx. Suddenly the beat to The Sitar Song started playing, and Demyx started to sing._

_**Hatala Hatala Hatala Hey,**_

_** Hanging with my friends everyday,**_

_** Hatala Hatala Hatala Ho,**_

_**Will not ditch them no, no, no,**_

_** Chillin' with them day and night**_

_** We'll never get in to a fight**_

_** Hutalahey, Hutalahey,**_

_** Hutalahey, oh**_

_** I like my best friends**_

_** I like my best friends**_

_** I take my best friends, best friends**_

_** Wherever I go, oh!**_

_The music stopped and Demyx stood there smiling, waiting for applause._

_The room was silent._

"_I still don't get it…" Ulquiorra said._

"_Umm," said Roxas "What I think he's TRYING to say is it's got to do with the people you hang around and how they make you feel."_

"_Yeah," Axel joined in "I didn't really feel anything 'til I started hanging with Roxas."_

"_EXACTLY!" Demyx yelled._

"_I understand now…"Ulquiorra said. _

"_Hey," said Demyx. "You wanna hang out with us for a bit?" Axel and Roxas looked at him with wide eyes._

"_No," said Ulquiorra, plain out flat. "I must return to Las Noches to say my mission was a success." He started walking towards the door and opening it._

"_What WAS your mission?" Axel asked._

_Ulquiorra closed the door._

Ulquiorra decided it was going to be harder than he thought making friends. He had stopped to talk to Zexion, but all he talked about was books. Ulquiorra opened the throne room doors to find Aizen and Xemnas in there.

"Well?" Aizen asked. "What is your result?"

"It's true," said Ulquiorra. "That Sora boy is in Karakura Town."

***~~~***

Sora and Ichigo were walking to the Karakura hospital. Everyone decided it would be best if Sora stayed with Ichigo for now. Sora was looking around at everything. Ichigo noticed this.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Have you never seen a town before or something?"

"Of course I have!" Sora retorted. He sighed. "Don't you have any places that sell Sea Salt Ice cream? I don't see anywhere…" Ichigo got a confused look on his.

"Sea salt ice cream? What's that?" Sora just gave him a look of shock.

"How can you not know what that is?!?!?" He yelled back. Ichigo just looked surprised and continued walking on. Sora gave a deep sigh and dropped his shoulders. They finally reached Ichigo's house.

"DAAAA-" Ichigo yelled before a foot hit him in the face.

"HELLO ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His dad yelled. Sora stood off to the side looking onwards in horror.

"It's okay," Karin said. "They do this every time Ichigo goes into the house. I'm Karin, and that's Yuzu. We're Ichigo's sisters. And you are?"

"I'm Sora," he said. All this was going on while Ichigo and his dad were fighting. Finally his dad noticed a different voice he wasn't used to and went over to Sora.

"Sora? That's you're name?" he asked. Sora nodded his head. Ichigo's dad put on a cheesy smile and stuck out his hand.

"I am Isshin Kurosaki! Welcome to the Kurosaki household!" Sora looked over at Ichigo.

"Oh don't mind him," Isshin said. "That's just my horrible fail of a son-" Isshin went flying into the wall as Ichigo put his leg back down.

"Forget him," he said to Sora. "Come one, I'll show you where you can stay."

"Okay…" he said as they walked away. He looked back as that man…Isshin was his name… was crying on the poster of some women.

***~~~***

Back in Las Noches, Ulquiorra was roaming the halls, looking for new potential… "friends." He turned a corner to see Grimmjow flirting with one of the Organization members.

_Why is Grimmjow flirting with a man? _Ulquiorra thought. _Actually, it explains quite a bit- o wait…that's a girl…_

As it turned out, there was one girl in all of Organization XIII, and Grimmjow was putting the move on her.

"You know," Grimmjow said. "You look like my first wife."

"How many have you had?" Larxene asked.

"None," he replied with a sly smile. Larxene giggled.

Ulquiorra quickly turned around and left.

***~~~***

Toushiro was sitting in his room, thinking about Namine and how he had made her cry.

_What the hell is wrong with me…_he thought. _How could I have done something to make her cry…what did I even do to make her cry though?_

Suddenly Momo burst into the room.

_Of course…_

"Shiro-chan!!!!" she yelled and ran and hugged him. His rage started to fill up.

"Shiro-chan!!!!!!!! Let's go do something together!" she smiled.

"I can't," he replied. "I have to go check-up on Namine."

"Forget her!" she replied, slightly angrily. "She's just a stupid prisoner anyways."

If all of Soul Society had been absolutely silent, they might have heard a crack in the distance.

"SHE…IS…NOT…SOME…STUPID…PRISONER!!!!!!!" He screamed. His reiatsu greatly increased.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT HER AGAIN!!!!" Momo backed-up in fear

"Shiro…chan?" she whispered. Toushiro pulled his sword out half-way, then put it back in. His reiatsu went down again. He left the room.

Namine was sitting in her room, done crying but still upset. She was still looking at the picture. Suddenly Toushiro appeared at the door. She looked up surprised.

"Toushiro?" she asked. She quickly turned the pages to a picture of Sora.

"Namine…" he walked forward. He was about to confess his feelings when he saw the picture.

_That's right…_he thought. _She loves…him…_

"I was… just checking up on you."

She looked down at her picture, then looked up again with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, it's okay," she said. Toushiro looked away.

"That's good. I have a meeting to go to now."

He left her. Again.

***~~~***

Kenpachi's sword clashed with Riku's. And again. And again. Suddenly Kenpachi appeared behind Riku. Riku put his sword behind him and turned himself to face him. He pushed him away.

_How did he do that?_ He thought. _He was right in front of me, then he just…_

He didn't have time to think about it anymore. Kenpachi went and slashed at Riku's head. Riku dodged and went to stab Kenpachi. Kenpachi whirled around and charged again at Riku. This time, Riku didn't wait. He appeared beside him and slashed upwards at Kenpachi's side, cutting it open. Kenpachi noticed and swung his sword back, cutting Riku's arm. They slid to opposite sides, paused, and went at each other again. They were head on until the last second when they just passed each other and swung their swords at the other's head. They both stopped at the same time, each other's swords right in front of the other's eyes. The wind and the rest of the world seemed to stop with them.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi asked. "You stopped."

"You stopped too, idiot," Riku replied. They jumped away from each other many feet apart.

"What are you?" Kenpachi asked. "You're not a Shinigami, or a hollow, or arrancar-"

"How can I be something I never heard of?" Riku interrupted.

"Whaddaya mean something you never heard of?" Kenpachi yelled back.

"I don't know what anything you just said means. I'm just a human."

"You're pretty strong for a human."

"Thank you."

Kenpachi smirked.

"You know, I think I might just keep you around. Besides, you're the only one besides Kurosaki who can put up a fight."

"Who?"

***~~~***

**Alright! Short chapter, but I just really wanted to write this stuff.**

**Rate and Review please. It'd be really appreciated if you gave your opinion of Momo.**


	5. Sometimes things change

**Newest chapter! So, umm, I'm going to go with my instincts. I apologize if you hate the character I KILL OFF!!!!! That's right! Someone who most people hate dies!**

**If you do like that person, I apologize. Sorta…**

**I own nothing but my soul.**

***~~~***

Kenpachi was trying to explain to Riku about Shinigami and hollows and Arrancar, but he kept disagreeing and saying strange things instead.

"Look!" Kenpachi yelled. "I'm a Shinigami!"

"Okay!" Riku yelled back. That much he…somewhat understood.

"Shinigami have zanpakuto-"

"Keyblades that are shaped funny-"

"NO!" Kenpachi screamed and his reiatsu momentarily flared up.

"Stop yelling!" Riku said. "I don't get what you're saying! Their heartless, not hollows! And they're Nobodies, not Arrancar! And the group is called Organization XIII, not the Espada!!!"

"IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND, DUMBA-"

"Ken-chaaaaan!" Yachiru whined behind them. Kenpachi turned to face her.

"What?!?!" Kenpachi snapped.

"Why doesn't he understand?!?!" she whined some more. Riku just sighed.

"I'm leaving."

He opened the corridor to darkness. It looked like black and purple thick mist making an oval shaped door. It almost screamed darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Kenpachi yelled, looking at with horror. Riku looked at him.

"Do you believe me now?" he said with a slight smirk. Kenpachi relaxed some more.

"Not really… 'Cause what I said is true, I know for a fact. So how can what you're talking about be true too?" Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I'm going to go find out," he said, deciding on the spot. He walked through.

"Hey you're not ditching us that easily!" Kenpachi yelled as he and Yachiru sprinted through the door at the last second.

***~~~***

Ulquiorra was walking the halls, thinking _why can't I make a friend? Everyone else seems they can…_

So far he had seen Grimmjow flirting with Larxene, Halibel was talking with Marluxia, who was also talking with Szayel, and who was also talking with Vexen. Everyone else also seemed not to mind many people. Ulquiorra felt left out. He decided it was time for another visit to "the experts."

He knocked on their door.

"OH FRIG!" He heard Demyx silently yell. "HIDE EVERYTHING!" Ulquiorra stood outside the door for a few minutes while hearing many things getting stuffed away or folded up.

"COMING!" Roxas said. He opened the door to let Ulquiorra in. As he walked in he quickly saw Demyx wipe something…pink…off his face. He shook it off and pretended he saw nothing.

"Hey!" Axel said. "Long time no see!"

Ulquiorra said nothing, his face giving off the same expression.

"So," Axel continued. "What is it this time? Do you still not know how to make a friend?"

"It's not as easy as I thought it'd be…" Ulquiorra mumbled. Axel chuckled.

"Well, it's easier to be friends with someone you have something in common with. Try being friends with Zexion.

"Yeah!" Demyx chimed in. "You're both emo!"

Ulquiorra looked over at him

"You think I'm emo?" Ulquiorra asked Demyx with a slight raise in his reiatsu.

Demyx looked down.

"Noooooo…" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well," Axel said, ignoring the interruption. "What do you enjoy doing?"

"…I don't understand your question."

Everyone hung their heads.

"What do you…do? In your free time?"

"I wait 'til my next assignment from Aizen."

"Even now?"

Ulquiorra thought about that.

"Not now, I guess…"

"Here," Axel said, pulling out sea salt ice cream. "Come join us for a bit."

They all sat down and started eating.

"Demyx," Roxas said. "You need to buy some more sea salt ice cream later on."

"WHY ME?!?!" Demyx replied, obviously annoyed.

"Because we say so!" Axel said, backing up Roxas. Roxas and Axel started laughing, as Demyx tried to hide his smile by being annoyed.

And if you had looked extremely, you would have seen a slight lift in the corner of Ulquiorra's mouth.

***~~~***

It was the next morning, and the gang had gathered at Urahara's again. Orihime was sent outside for two reasons: 1. they didn't want Orihime to hurt her brain by everything confusing going on and 2. The reason they told her, to buy some sea-salt ice cream, which it seemed only Sora and Orihime actually thought was real.

"Where am I going to find sea-salt ice cream?" she said out loud to her self.

"And what is that anyways…?"

BANG!

Orihime had bumped into someone, making them fall.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said, blushing and trying to help the other person up.

"No no! I'm sorry! It's my fault!" Orihime looked at the person apologizing back. He was wearing a strange black cloak, and had a blond mullet, his hair on top sticking up very high. His eyes were a blue-ish green.

"I'm sorry!" he said, freaking out. "I should have been looking where I was going!"

"No no no!" Orihime said. "It was my fault!"

"Okay!" The man in the black cloak said with a smile. He started to walk off, stopped, and turned to face her.

"Hey," he said. "Do you know where I could find sea-salt ice cream?"

"That's what I'm looking for too!" Orihime said, much too happily. The man didn't seem to mind.

"Let's look for it together!" he said.

"Okay! Oh, by the way, my name is Orihime," she tuck out her hand. The man took her hand and shook it.

"Mine's Demyx."

An hour or so later, after searching the whole town, Orihime and Demyx finally found some sea-salt ice cream and were walking back.

"I haven't seen you here before!" Orihime said, making conversation.

"Oh, we just moved here!" Demyx said.

"Oh, you're whole family?"

"Just…some of us."

"Who?"

"Two of my brothers."

"How many do you have?"

"Eleven."

"Any sisters?"

"One."

"Cool! I used to have a brother, but he died awhile ago."

"I'm sorry.

"No, it's okay! I've got my friends! Speaking of which, this is my stop. I'll see you around, Demyx!"

"Definitely!"

Orihime walked into Urahara's shop and went into the back room.

"I found sea-salt ice cream!"

Everyone had a look of dis-belief on their face (except Sora, who was ecstatic).

"That actually exists?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you!" Sora said, taking one and eating it.

"Anyways," said Urahara, taking one and eating it as well. "What were you saying again?"

"Oh yeah, well the ninth member of Organization XIII controls water. His name is Demyx."

Orihime started choking on her piece.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ishida asked. Everyone started worrying. Orihime stopped coughing and smiled.

"Yeah, it just went down the wrong way. Now, you were saying, about this Demyx guy. What does he look like?"

"Well," Sora said, a little freaked out. "Just like the rest of Organization XIII, he wears a black cloak."

_Huh, _Orihime thought. _Sounds a lot like the Demyx I met today…maybe I should say something…_

"Excuse me!" Orihime said, interrupting again. Everyone looked at her. She was about to talk about Demyx when something else popped in to her head.

"I have a project I need to finish in school! I have to leave."

And with that, she left the room.

***~~~***

Namine woke up that morning, finding her usual breakfast not waiting for her.

_Did Toushiro forget about me?_ She thought. She shook it out of her head and smiled.

_No, he's probably just running late. _

Today was the day.

She decided it last night. When he came, she was going to tell him how she really felt, even though he loved HER. She took her paper and started writing a poem she dreamed about. She put it in an envelope. Just as she finished writing "To Toushiro" on the back, a corridor to darkness opened in her room. Larxene stepped out with a strange looking man behind her. His hair was a bright blue, to match his eyes, but he had some weird teeth like thing on the right side of his face. He seemed like a very angry person.

"You got us in here pretty easily," he said to Larxene. His voiced boomed through Namines chest.

"I can get anywhere with it," Larxene replied back.

"I know where I'd go if I could." Larxene giggled. At first Namine was confused. Then she got the very disgusting sick joke. The man and Larxene, who was now very close to the man and had her hands on his chest, looked over at Namine.

"You really need to stop being captured. It gets so annoying whenever one of us has to go get you."

"You've captured her before?" The man said.

"Yes, and was extremely annoying!"

"Well then," the man said, backing away from Larxene and moving closer to Namine, "I'll get her this time."

He fiercely grabbed Namine by her arm and shoved her back into the corridor of darkness, which Larxene had opened again.

"Grimmjow, you're so manly!" Larxene said, throwing herself all over him again. He grinned.

"Whatever."

With a prisoner in one hand and a hot chick in his other, Grimmjow was pretty pleased with himself. As he was walking through, something caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to see an envelope with "To Toushiro" written on it. Grimmjow's grin got even wider.

_I am going to have fun with THIS girl, _he thought to himself.

_**A few minutes earlier**_

Toushiro was preparing Namines breakfast.

_This time, _he thought. _I don't care that she loves him. I just need her to know how I feel._

Suddenly a huge reiatsu appeared near where Namine was

"NAMINE!" he yelled. He dropped everything and was about to go to her rescue, when Momo walked through the door.

"Good morning, Shiro-chan!"

"Not now, Momo!" he said. "Namines in trouble!"

"Who cares about her?" she said. "She's just some prisoner. Besides, is someone whose life is being debated whether to live or die really worth it?"

"Of course it's worth it!" he yelled back at her. "You can't just let someone you love die!"

"You love her?" Momo said. "How can you love her? Nobody knows what she even is!"

Toushiro didn't move a muscle.

"I don't have time for you."

And with that he left the room.

When he got to Namines room, he found it completely empty, and saw some sort of dark matter quickly disappear.

_That wasn't the Garganta…_he thought. _I would have felt it open…what did they use to get through here? And what do they want with Namine?_

He turned around to leave, when he saw the letter on the ground. He opened the letter and on it was only four lines:

_ Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

_ Doubt that the sun doth moves,_

_ Doubt truth to be a liar,_

_ But never doubt I love you._

Tears started rolling down Toushiros cheeks.

***~~~***

Kenpachi, Riku and Yachiru were walking through the corridor of darkness, when Yachiru started whining.

"It hurts, Ken-chan!"

"What does?" Kenpachi replied.

"My heart!"

_Now that she mentions it, _Kenpachi thought, _My heart does too._

He put his hand over the pain in his chest, and grabbed his shirt. Riku, in front, noticed this.

_Why'd they hafta follow me? _He thought. He put his hand on his chest too._ Damn. I can't use this too much, or the darkness will come back. I need to get out of here now. But…where do I go? Oh, I know!_

He opened an entranceway and stepped through it. Yachiru and Kenpachi, not wanting to get left behind, followed him through stepping into a brightly lit open area with three kids standing across from them.

"Where are we?" Kenpachi asked, Yachiru now on his shoulder.

"We're in Twilight Town." Riku replied.

***~~~***

**Oh snap! Another cliff-hanger! But really, did you expect something different? Rate and Review please!**

**Oh yeah I don't actually own that poem… If the person who owns it is out there, THANK YOU!!!!**

**I would also like to thank my unofficial beta, X..Stripes.x.X and my other beta, . You should check out their stories!**


	6. Awkward

**AH!!!! My friend came over last night, and we finished the story in point form, and I'm SO PSYCHED to write it! So… here it is!**

**I own nothing except my body, heart and soul.**

***~~~***

"Twilight town?" Kenpachi repeated. He scoffed. "Sounds like a weak town."

"Look over there," Riku said, pointing to the three kids standing, staring at them weirdly. "I'll be right back," and Riku ran towards the other kids. There was a girl with brunette hair, a shorter, chubbier kid with black hair, and the tallest of them had blonde hair. Kenpachi scoffed again and looked around. "It even looks like a weak town."

"Who are you calling weak?" Some guy came around the corner. He had blonde hair, but he wore a hat on top of it. He had some girl with silver hair covering half her face and some big macho guy following him.

And some other strange creature…

"I didn't say anyone was weak," Kenpachi said. "I said the town looked weak. Although, you look pretty weak too."

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearances," the guy smirked. He pulled out a…strange looking blue sword thing, and a trophy. It was blue swirls with four crystals of different colour: blue, red, green and yellow.

"This trophy goes to the strongest guy in Twilight town. Since I have it, I'm obviously the strongest. And if you're too stupid to realize this and want to fight for the title, then bring it."

The guy walked out into the middle of the spot they were. He held out his… blue sword thingy and started taunting Kenpachi.

"Hurry up! I ain't got all day!"

Yachiru was pulling on the… short, strange creature's hat.

"Kick his butt, Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi scoffed…again.

"This guy ain't even worth a real fight."

He unsheathed his sword and cut the blue… sword thing off its hilt. Then he slapped the guy and he went flying across the open area and hit a building. The people Riku was talking too ran over while the guy who got beat up's gang ran over to him.

"That was so cool!" the guy with black hair said. "You just beat up Seifer like it was nothing!"

"That's 'cause it WAS nothing." Kenpachi replied, slightly irritated.

"Yay Ken-chan!" Yachiru started cheering while pulling on the girls braids.

"Stop it! Let go!" she started whining. The guy with blonde hair walked up Kenpachi.

"My name's Hayner. That guy is Pence and she's Olette." Hayner put out his hand. Kenpachi shook it reluctantly.

"I'm the captain of the 11th division, Zaraki Kenpachi. That little brat over there is Yachiru Kusajishi." He turned to Riku.

"Why are we still here?"

"I don't know," Riku said. "I came here looking for Sora. Let's check Destiny Islands." Kenpachi was about to sigh irritably, when he remembered something.

"Well, I just wanna get back to Soul Society, so let's go there."

He opened a door to the Severed World and pulled Riku through.

***~~~***

Namine was sitting alone in her cell. It was a lot like her room in Castle Oblivion: it was completely white, and had a large table which she sat at the end of. She hung her head down and could only think of one thing.

_Toushiro…_

The door to her cell opened. She lifted her head to see Grimmjow and Larxene walk in.

"Hey Namine!" Grimmjow said. Larxene had a huge evil smile on her face. Grimmjow walked closer to her.

"How do you like it here so far?" he asked, almost like he was trying to make conversation. Namine said nothing.

"I asked you a question, girl. Answer it!"

She shook a little.

"It's…nice."

"Speak louder!" Grimmjow yelled at her.

"It's nice," she said, only a little louder. Grimmjow walked in front of her and put his hands on either side of her, putting them on the back of her chair.

"Only nice? It's much larger than your room in Soul Society. Why is this room only nice?"

Namine was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled in her face. She looked away and started shaking. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stood up.

"You know," Larxene said, coming into the conversation. "I think whenever Namine doesn't answer right away she should receive some sort of punishment."

Namine's eyes widened as Grimmjow's smiled broadened.

"I like that idea."

He looked over at Namine again.

"So Namine," he said. "Who's this Toushiro person you know?"

Namine's eyes went wider.

"Oh! She didn't answer!" Larxene pointed out. Grimmjow slapped her across the face.

"Let's try this again, shall we? Who's Toushiro?"

"He…he took care of me…in Soul Society…"

"Did he?" Grimmjow looked over at Larxene, and they both pretended to be very interested.

"Did he take care of you from his own will, or was he put on duty?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know? Did he ever tell you? He probably was just on duty. So," he slowly started moving behind her.

"Did you like him?"

She hung her head.

"Yes."

"Did you love him?"

"I can't love."

"Really?"

"I…I don't have a heart. I shouldn't love-"

She regretted that word as soon as it came out.

"You SHOULDN'T love?" Grimmjow said. "You shouldn't? But then that means you do! You didn't answer me question truthfully! Larxene?"

"I think that should receive punishment," she said with a giant smile on her face. Grimmjow threw her off her chair. Her head hit the table before she fell to the floor.

"Namine," Grimmjow said, leaning down and whispering in to her ear. "I saw that envelope with his name on it, and I just want to say this: The last thing you will ever see of Toushiro is my ripping out his still beating heart."

She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Grimmjow started laughing maniacally.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow and Larxene looked towards the door to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway.

"Just having some fun with our "guest". Take a chill pill, emo-boy." Larxene and Grimmjow left arm-in-arm. Ulquiorra watched them leave, and then walked over to Namine.

"Get up, child."

Namine did what she was told, and sat back in her chair.

"They were not granted permission to be in here, and will receive the proper punishment for their crime," Ulquiorra said, slightly trying to cheer Namine up.

"Who was in here that wasn't supposed to be?" Aizen asked, walking in to the room.

"Grimmjow and the female member of Organization XIII."

Aizen nodded his head. "Her name is Larxene, Ulquiorra." Aizen walked over to Namine. Ulquiorra backed away. Aizen lifted up Namine's chin and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Not to worry," Aizen said. "They will be punished. My orders were specifically for no one to harm you."

He brushed back her hair. Namine was still looking away.

"It's more respect to look at someone when they are talking to you."

Namine slowly moved her eyes towards him. He half smiled.

"Stand up, please."

He stepped back and leaned on the table as Namine got up from her chair. He looked her up and down, then nodded his head. He left for a few minutes, leaving Ulquiorra and Namine to an awkward, silent situation. Aizen came back with an outfit.

"Please put this on, in privacy, of course."

Namine looked at the outfit. It consisted of v-neck shirt with long sleeves, and went down a little past her waist. It had a skirt that went down to her knees, then black boots with white strips that went up to her thighs.

"Th…thank you." Namine said awkwardly. Aizen smirked and left the room.

"I suppose I must be leaving too," said Ulquiorra heading towards the door. "Besides, I have friends to visit."

"You have friends?" Namine asked. Ulquiorra stopped and looked back at her.

"Of course I do. What do you think I am, heartless?"

"Who are you're friends?"

"Why does this interest you so much?"

Namine looked away quickly and looked back.

"You don't seem like you're going to hurt me, and I'm just curious."

Ulquiorra sighed.

"If you must know, I'm friends with the 8th, 13th and 9th members of Organization XIII."

Namine sat up a bit more.

"I know them! Well, I know the 8th and 13th, I don't know the 9th. I didn't know they were here!"

Ulquiorra opened the door.

"They're not."

He closed the door behind him.

***~~~***

Toushiro quickly fled to the 12th division, where all the cameras in Soul Society could be seen.

"Where's the camera for prison room 1 in the 10th division?" Toushiro asked an innocent 12th division member. He pointed to a TV across the room. Toushiro ran to as Matsumoto entered the room.

"Captain!" she whined. "Why were you running so fast?"

"Be quiet, Matsumoto!" he said. He rewinded the tape and watched it. An arrancar and a woman in black came in from some strange portal doorway thing. They seemed to be…flirting…

"That's awkward…" Matsumoto said. Eventually, the arrancar grabbed Namine and they pulled her back.

"Matsumoto," Toushiro said. "We're going to the real world. Get your gigai."

"NOW?!?!" she said.

"Yes, go get it and meet me in my office."

Xigbar was sent on another mission.

_Stupid heartless…_he thought. He was sent there to collect the hearts from the heartless, and to get more sea-salt ice cream. He turned the next corner and came out onto a huge street with few people on it. He started investigating the area more.

_Stupid kids…the old lady's gonna die soon…you suck at selling… WHOA! HELLO!_

He saw a tall, red-headed woman with…quite a large chest area walking with some short silver-haired freak.

_I'm so going to get me a piece of that action! _Xigbar thought. He ran his hand over his hair, smoothening it out, and walked over to her.

"Oh!," he said, walking up to Matsumoto, and pushing away Toushiro at the same time. "Sorry, I thought I had seen the light, but it turned out it was just you."

Matsumoto smiled.

"Oh you're such a smooth talker!"

"Get away from her!" Toushiro said, stepping in between them. He felt evil, and he fit the description Namine had described to him in secret: he wore a black cloak.

"As if, pipsqueak," Xigbar said to Toushiro, pushing him out of the way again and stepping in closer to Matsumoto.

***~~~***

Demyx and Orihime were going on another secret date, as they walked hand in hand down the street. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly. However, as they turned the corner, Demyx recognized an all too familiar face.

_OH snap!_ He thought. _It's Xigbar!_

"C'mon, Orihime," Demyx said, trying to pull her back. "Let's turn around!"

"Why?" she asked. She looked ahead, and saw Matsumoto and Toushiro.

"HI YOU G-" she started to yell, until Demyx covered her mouth and pulled her back.

"Let's go back to my place, 'kay?" Demyx said to Orihime. Orihime, being the slight ditz she is, agreed and completely forgot about them.

Toushiro had seen something move out of the corner of his eye. He glanced quickly to see Orihime quickly go around the corner. He turned back to tell Matsumoto they were going to follow her, but instead saw her and that strange man walking away together.

"Matsumoto!" he yelled after her. She turned around, but kept walking.

"I'll be back in awhile Captain!" she yelled. The man turned back

"Just chill for a bit, pipsqueak!"

Toushiro just sighed and went to follow her.

They went up to the floor they stayed on (Axel was in charge of getting the room, so he got it on the 8th floor) and walked in to see Axel and Roxas grappling with each other on the floor. They looked up.

"Hey Demyx!" Axel said, as he and Roxas stood up. He looked at Orihime and gave Demyx a wink and thumbs up.

"Nice! You scored a hot one!"

Roxas quickly pushed Axel out of the room.

"Good idea," Axel loudly whispered to Roxas. "It's probably best if they got some "privacy"," he said as he winked again.

The door closed. Demyx and Orihime sat on the bed.

"What was that about?" she asked him. Demyx just looked away awkwardly and changed the subject.

"You wanna watch some TV or something?" he asked. Orihime shook her head.

"If you watch too much TV, monsters sneak into your closet while your not looking!"

Demyx just had a blank expression.

"What…do you want to do then?"

"I dunno…"

It was silent. Suddenly Demyx sat up more.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot!"

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it up, and in it were two blue rings.

"They're friendship rings," he said. He put his on and started to slip it on to Orihime's.

"You know, just in case we forget we're friends, it's like a reminder…" he stopped talking. Orihime giggled.

"I wouldn't forget you, though!"

Demyx smiled. Somehow, unexpectedly, they had moved closer, and they were now holding each other's hands. They were again gazing into each other's eyes again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and it opened. Ulquiorra walked in to see the scene.

"Ulquiorra!" Demyx and Orihime said at the same time. They quickly stood up and moved away from each other. Ulquiorra had a look of pain on his face.

"I was just…" he started. Demyx and Orihime looked at each other.

"We were just…" they said awkwardly. Then Demyx straightened out.

"I just thought you should know that we had kidnapped that Namine girl the others were talking about…"

"Okay…" Demyx said awkwardly. Ulquiorra gave Orihime another look, and left.

"Wait," said Demyx, after the door closed. "Why were we so embarrassed?"

Orihime looked down.

"I… I was the first one to teach him what it meant to have a heart. And…when he died the first time, we…" she trailed off. Demyx just assumed they must have had some sort of special bond before.

"Oh…"

Axel and Roxas busted in to the room.

"Did we just hear they kidnapped Namine?" Roxas asked, worried. Demyx was about to say something, but then got an angry face.

"Were you listening this whole time?!" he asked, irritated. Axel eyes went wide.

"RUN!!!!" he yelled. He picked up Roxas and ran out of the room with him.

***~~~***

Back in Las Noches, everyone was starting to become better friends.

"Oh my gawd I love your hair!" Marluxia said to Szayel. "I'd just LOVE to get my hands on it! Wouldn't you, Halibel?"

"I've been wanting to forever!" she said. They both started playing with his hair. Szayel grabbed their hands and forced them out of his hair.

"You're so annoying!" he yelled. He turned back to Vexen.

"So, what's this you said about finding another element on the periodic table?"

"I found it on a television show! They kept talking about it! It's called pizzazium* I believe."

Meanwhile, Starrk and Saix were discussing many things.

"How strange," Starrk said. "The person who best obeys Aizen is our fourth, Ulquiorra. I'm just too tired all the time to follow his every order."

"You should try it," Saix said. "You get many bonuses from it. Sometimes you even get a tasty sort of treat."

"I do like treats…" Starrk said.

In another part of Las Noches, Lexeaus, Yammy and Zexion were also talking.

"I follow an emo-guy everywhere too!" Yammy said. Zexion closed his book.

"I. Am. Not. Emo." He said, sternly.

"But, you have the emo fringe and everything!"

Zexion sighed and closed his book. He started to leave. Lexeaus stopped him. He said very quietly to him "Don't leave me with him. He seems to get angry easily, and I don't want to be alone when he spazzes."

Zexion sighed again.

"Fine."

Meanwhile, in a farther part of Las Noches, Zommari was teaching Xaldin some new yoga moves, and Grimmjow and Larxene were… well, they were "healing" from their punishment.

Everyone was getting to know each other better. And that night, everyone went to sleep with a smile on their face.

***~~~***

**Alright! Sorry, there's no cliff-hanger this time, but there is something to look forward to next chapter! TRUST ME!!!!! As always, rate and review!**


	7. RAD

**Next chapter! I apologize for taking so long to post it ( I thought it would be up sooner…) anyways, it's pretty epic, so if you like music, I suggest listening to something epic while reading. Thank you!**

**I own nothing. **

**From last chapter:**

**pizzazium infonionite! Oh Phineas and Ferb XD**

***~~~***

Toushiro had heard everything that had happened between Orihime, the arrancar and the others.

_She's in Las Noches…_

He went to find Matsumoto. He dragged her away from Xigbar (they were drinking from the same cup at a fancy restaurant outside) and they went back to Soul Society. There, he found out he was late for a Captain's meeting. He got rid of his gigai and ran to the Captain Commander's office. All the captains, except Kenpachi, were already there.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Captain Commander said. "Please explain why you were late."

"I was looking for a lead on where Namine went." Everyone looked down and slightly sad, except the Captain Commander who just got more stern.

"We are forgetting about her. She is of no importance to us." Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious! You were just saying we need to keep her here because she knows something!"

"Yes, she does know something. And she had told you, didn't she?"

Hitsugaya kept looking at him, even though he felt slight regret in his heart for not saying anything.

"Well, since you know something, why don't you tell us, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro looked away momentarily, then looked back, more confident.

"The only thing I know is that Namine is in Las Noches, and I'm going to go get her!"

Captain Commander smashed his staff on the ground.

"As the Captain of the 10th squad, you are forbidden to leave!"

"Who said I was going as the Captain of the 10th squad?"

Toushiro tore off his Captain haori and threw it to the ground. He turned around and walked towards the doorway.

"You leave now," yelled Captain Commander. "And I'll have every captain after you!"

Toushiro just ignored him and slammed the door behind him.

"Should… should we go after him?" Ukitake said awkwardly. Captain Commander sighed.

Outside, Toushiro ran into to Momo, who was listening outside the door.

"What do you think you're doing?!?" she asked.

"I'm going to save Namine," he replied, not making an effort to stop and talk.

"Why? She's not worth you dying over!"

That made him stop. He stood there for what seemed like forever. Finally, he turned his head just enough so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. He glared daggers at her. She backed up in fear. It seemed like he was going to say more, but he just continued on. Matsumoto, also there, gave him a scared and sad look. He looked in reply with a look that said "I'm sorry" and continued on.

In the real world, Urahara was busily cleaning his shop when he heard the door open.

_A customer!!!!_ He thought. He didn't like to admit it, but he rarely got customers in his store. He rushed to the front of the store. His expression dropped when he saw who it was. It was the 10th division captain, Toushiro.

"Thanks for that face," Toushiro said. Urahara brightened up.

_Maybe he just came here for candy, and not for what I hope he doesn't want…_

"Are you here to buy something sweet?" Urahara said, stuffing a bunch of treats in to Toushiros face. His face was not impressed.

"I'm not here for sweets," Toushiro said, pushing it out of his face. Urahara sighed.

"Are you here to get to Las Noches?"

"Yes, and I hope you'll be able to get me quite close, unlike with Kurosaki…"

"Oh yes!" Urahara said. "I've been improving it quite a bit! Come with me!"

Urahara led him down to the area below the store.

***~~~***

Earlier, Kenpachi had brought Riku back to Soul Society.

"Why the hell'd you bring me here?" Riku yelled at him. He wanted to go looked for Sora, but that was going to be hard if he kept ending up back here.

"Shut up!" Kenpachi yelled at him. "I did you a favor. We can find your friend easier if we got more people to help us."

Riku took in a big sniff and sighed. He froze. He got a whiff of, who he was sure of, Kairi.

"Kairi's here!" he yelled. He ran towards the smell. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, made sure Yachiru was grabbing on to his shoulder, and followed Riku.

Riku was sprinting as fast as he could. _I can't believe she's here! _He could tell he was getting closer. Her scent was getting stronger and stronger. Meanwhile, Kenpachi behind him, was wondering why he was running so fast towards the 10th division prison cells.

Riku slid to a stop, and threw open the door to one of the cells. Riku stepped in. No one was there, but it was obvious someone had been. There was a drawing book and pencil crayons scattered on the floor.

_It wasn't Kairi after all…_Riku thought. _It was Namine…_

Kenpachi came in after him.

"Why the hell are we in here? Hey, it looks like someone was in here! Wonder who it could have been…"

For a second, Riku stood there feeling complete despair. What broke him from this state was Hanataro walking in.

"Oh!" he said, surprised to see people already in the room. "Why are you here? And… who are you?"

"Do you know what happened to the girl that was in here?" Riku asked him. _Maybe if I can find out where Namine is,_ he thought, _she'll be able to tell me where Sora is._

"Umm… oh yeah! She got kidnapped by an arrancar and some strange lady in a black cloak."

"Where is she?" he asked, more anxious. It was then Kenpachi realized that Riku said where is "she," when Hanataro, hadn't said anything at all about the prisoner.

"Well," said Hanataro, continuing. "Toushiro thinks they went back to Hueco Mundo…"

"Where's that?" Riku asked.

"I'll take him," Kenpachi interrupted, pulling Riku out of the room before Yamada had the chance to say anything more.

"Where's this hua- hoo- Spanish restaurant place?" Riku said, repeating himself.

"Idiot, that's where the arrancar are! Don't you know anything about hollows and Shinigami?"

"No…I thought we went through this." Kenpachi sighed.

"Doesn't matter. How'd you know the prisoner was a girl?"

"I recognized her smell."

Yachiru and Kenpachi had completely blank expressions on their face.

"You… smelled her?" Kenpachi asked.

"You're weird!" Yachiru said. She giggled. Riku's cheeks went red.

"I have a strong sense of smell, okay?"

"Whatever," Kenpachi said. "Let's go get that chick. You want to go see her, and I'm having a huge urge to beat people up. It's a win-win situation. C'mon."

He opened the doorway to the real world.

***~~~***

In the real world, Ichigo was with Sora walking towards the Urahara shop.

"There was defiantly some strange reiatsu yesterday, and he probably knows something about it," Ichigo said.

"I don't know what this reiatsu thing is," Sora said. "But I could feel a lot of darkness. It almost felt like an organization member."

_But that can't be true, _he thought. _All the members are dead…_

They started to run more. Eventually, they reached their destination. Urahara came out from the back.

"Customers!" he exclaimed happily. He looked at who it was.

"We need answers, Urahara," Ichigo said. Urahara sighed.

_They never come just for candy…_

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What with that strange reiatsu yesterday?" Ichigo asked. Urahara looked surprised.

"That's all you wanted to know? It was a nobody. Sora should have been able to tell you that."

Ichigo and Sora both had extremely surprised looks on their face.

"But they had all died!" Sora said. "I killed them!"

"Apparently you didn't do a good job…" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled.

"Yes," said Urahara. "That's not exactly your place to speak. The espada are alive also."

"But…how…." Ichigo muttered. Sora stuck his tongue at him.

"Now you know how I feel!"

"What should we do?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

"Well, I don't know what you guys are going to do, but Captain Hitsugaya already did something…"

"WHAT?!?! Toushiro knows about this?!?!"

"Ichigo, even Orihime knew."

"Oh gawd…"

"So what did this Toushiro guy do?" asked Sora. Urahara half smiled.

"He went to Las Noches, of course."

"With Soul Society of course…" Ichigo said.

"No, alone. I believe he was not allowed to go, so he gave up his title as captain just to be able to go."

"WHAT?!?! Does he have a death wish?!?!"

"People do crazy things when their in love."

Sora and Ichigo were confused.

"He's in love?" Sora softly asked.

"Yes," said Urahara. "Someone finally melted his ice cold heart."

"Do you know who?" Sora asked.

"We don't have time for questions!" Ichigo interrupted. "We have to go save Toushiro!"

"I'm glad you said so," Urahara said. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"CHAD! ISHIDA! ASSEMBLE!"

Ishida and Chad came out of invisible cupboards in the walls.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" Ichigo screamed. "HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE FOR?!?!?"

"This whole time," Ishida replied calmly, pushing up his glasses.

"Did you know about what's been going on, too?" Sora asked. Chad nodded his head.

"Damn, we're slow…" Ichigo muttered.

"Down to the training room now," Urahara ushered. Everyone went downstairs.

***~~~***

Namine was sitting quietly in her room. Many thoughts were passing through her mind, changing almost instantly.

_Why do they want me here?_

_Who are some of these people?_

_What's Toushiro doing right now?_

_Does anyone even know where I am?_

_How long will I be here?_

…_Did Toushiro get my letter?_

The door to her room opened. Namine quickly took in a deep breath when she saw Xemnas walk in with Aizen. They both looked creepy in a different way. Xemnas's silver hair and terrifying gold eyes made him look almost unnatural, and his smile made you wish you were never born. Aizen,, however, was scary in a different way. His brown hair was slicked back, and although he wasn't as tall as some of the other people Namine had seen, he seemed that he was. His eyes bore inside of you, and his overall appearance on his face gave off the feeling that he could kill you with a wink.

"Hello, Namine," Xemnas said. His voice was unbelievably dark and deep. "How are you today?"

Namine, although she knew she wouldn't get hurt, remembered what happened with Grimmjow and Larxene, and tried to answer as best as she could.

"I'm… great." Xemnas smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Xemnas stood by the door as Aizen walked towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down close to her face.

"Namine, would you mind doing us a favour?"

She said nothing. Aizen continued.

"We need to change Sora's memories, in to thinking he hates Ichigo."

Namine didn't know who this "Ichigo" person was, but she didn't want to go through this again. She pushed Aizen's hand off her should and stood up.

"No! I'm not going to do this again!"

Aizen and Xemnas passed a look between them.

"The truth is," Aizen said, slowly walking towards Namine. "You don't actually have a choice."

"You see," said Xemnas, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms. "Before Grimmjow and Larxene were punished, they told us about this Toushiro person you like."

Namine's eyes grew wide as she back away from Aizen, still walking towards her. Xemnas continued.

"We said that you wouldn't get harmed. That man, however, has entered Las Noches-"

"And he can be killed by the snap of our fingers," Aizen said, now looming over Namine, who was against the wall. Namine had a look of fear on her face. Aizen smirked.

"I believe you understand now."

Aizen backed away, and Namine hung her head. She could hear him walk towards the door.

"It's strange, Xemnas," Aizen said as he opened the door.

"I thought nobodies weren't supposed to care for others."

The door closed behind them.

***~~~***

Sora, Ichigo, Ishida and Chad had entered Las Noches.

"Holy crap!" Ichigo said. "Urahara really improved on his entrance-thingy-"

"Don't get off track!" Ishida said. "Let's go already!"

He, Ichigo and Chad started running. After a few steps, Ichigo turned around.

"Hey Sora! Aren't y- huh?"

Sora lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, running back to him. Ishida and Chad stopped, turned around, and started to run back as well.

"Sora, wake up!" Ichigo said as he fell on his knees and started to shake him. He started worrying.

"WAKE UP!" he said, shaking him harder. Ishida and Chad looked confused and worried as well.

"What happened to him?" Chad asked.

"I don't know!" Ichigo said back, still trying to wake up Sora. "I just turned around to see him on the ground!"

He slapped Sora.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

A hand grabbed his throat.

Ichigo was slowly pushed up by Sora's hand, who had an extremely angered look on his face.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said, struggling. For such a short person, he had a strong grasp. That was when Ichigo remembered he was taller than him. He stood up all the way, and Sora was forced to let go.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as Sora started attacking him with his keyblade. Ichigo blocked it.

"Sora, snap out of it!" Ishida yelled. Nothing. Sora just kept trying to hit Ichigo.

"How could you kill Namine?!?!"

Ichigo looked surprised.

"I would never kill her-"

"DON'T LIE! I SAW YOU DO IT!"

Ichigo and Sora slid to opposite sides of the hall.

_What's he talking about? _Ichigo thought. _I didn't do anything!_

They continued fighting. Ishida thought more about it.

_It's like when he woke up, he got a completely different memory on Ichigo…_

***~~~***

Ulquiorra had closed the hotel door behind him, not believing what he just saw.

_Demyx with Orihime…_

His eyes drifted somewhat downwards. He found it too much work to keep them looking forward. He started to walk away very slowly.

"Hey Ulq!" Axel said as he and Roxas came out around a corner. Ulquiorra turned around to face them.

"What's up? You were hardly here at all! What's with the short visit? "

Ulquiorra turned back again.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about. I merely came her we have a prisoner named Namine in Las Noches."

Roxas' eyes widened.

"Namine?"

Axel merely shrugged it off.

"Well, if you're watching her, she'll be in good care, right?"

Ulquiorra opened the Garganta and left without a word.

Axel knocked on the door before he and Roxas walked in on Demyx and Orihime. They were both staring awkwardly away from each other, until they saw Axel and Roxas come in.

"Hey guys!" Demyx and Orihime said at the same time. They looked at each other, and looked away again.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked. First Ulquiorra had been acting strange, now these guys.

"It's nothing," Orihime said. She started walking towards the door.

"I'll be back later, okay Dem?"

"Sure thing, princess" Demyx smiled. Orihime blushed and closed the door behind her.

"Well?" Roxas repeated. "What was that all about?"

"See, umm well it turns out," Demyx said awkwardly. "I think Orihime and Ulquiorra used to be a couple or something…"

Roxas and Axel looked shocked.

"But we can talk about that later!" Demyx said again, cheering up. "I came up with a great name for us! Instead of people being like 'Hey Roxas, Axel and Demyx!' they can be like 'Hey R.A.D.!' I abbreviated our names!"

"R.A.D.?" Axel asked.

"Yeah-" Demyx said.

Then unfortunetly, the three worst words that could ever have been uttered in such a time and place came out of his mouth:

"Got it Memorized?"

Roxas went and hid in the closet. It was as if the whole world had stopped turning, and every creature on earth held its breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

"W…What did you just say?" Axel said in a deadly whisper. Demyx covered his mouth with his hands.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"THAT'S MY CATCHPHRASE!!!!!!!!!!"

Orihime was a few blocks away from the hotel, when a scent ran under her nose. She sniffed.

"I smell smoke…" she said.

***~~~***

Toushiro was running through Las Noches.

_I'm coming Namine! _He kept repeating over and over in his head.

_Don't worry! I can feel myself getting closer! Hang in there!_

Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared in front of him. Ulquiorra looked down at him, while Toushiro gave him a death glare.

"Get the hell out of my way," Toushiro muttered, deadly.

"You know I can't do that," Ulquiorra said, unsheathing his sword. Toushiro did the same, and they charged at each other. Their swords clashed. Toushiro got pushed back. He used it to his advantage, and pushed himself of from a wall. Ulquiorra blocked it, and went to slash at him. They fought for a few more minutes when they both slid to opposite sides of the hall.

"Why is a mere Shinigami even in Las Noches, all by himself?"

"I came here to rescue Namine!" Toushiro said, charging at Ulquiorra again. Ulquiorra slid back again.

"Why would you want to rescue some mere child?" he asked again. Toushiro's face was still filled with anger.

"Because I love her, that's why!"

Ulquiorra was absolutely shocked as their swords clanged once more. A flashback of Demyx and Orihime entered his head. His expressions lessened.

"I can take you to her," Ulquiorra said. This time it was Toushiro's turn to look surprised.

"Are… you trying to help me? Why would you want to do that."

Ulquiorra looked him in his eyes.

"You should always be with the one you love."

Toushiro's expression softened to a smile.

"Thank you." Ulquiorra turned around.

"We don't have time for that. We have to hurry."

Unfortunately, they only got so far before a certain traitor Shinigami appeared before them.

"Aizen," Toushiro scowled. Ulquiorra stepped in front of him.

"I'll take care of Aizen. Namine isn't to far ahead. I suggest you hurry up."

Toushiro looked surprised, then nodded his head shunpo-ed ahead. That left Aizen and Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, you were my most loyal subject," Aizen said. "Why would you betray me like this?"

Ulquiorra said nothing and unsheathed his sword once more.

"No answer? Very well then," Aizen said, doing the same thing. They charged.

***~~~***

**Woah! Not another cliff-hanger! Muahaha everything is starting to fold together…**

**Anyways, please rate/review/ both *insert smiley face here***


	8. Mending

**AH! I'm sorry! I swear in this chapter! IT'S JUST ONE WORD I APOLOGIZE!**

**Anyways, this chapter is much better to read if you're listening to Memories by Within Temptation (just go to youtube, type in "Memories," and click on the one first one by "wtofficial")**

**Please enjoy!**

***~~~***

Toushiro could feel she was really close. Her reiatsu was strong.

_I'm almost there! _He thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a push from his left shoulder, and he smashed in to the wall. He got up, his head bleeding, to see an arrancar with blue hair looking down at him.

"'Sup, Shinigami??" the arrancar said with a huge smile on his face. Toushiro went to stand up, but felt a huge amount of pressure on the top of his head.

"Know your place, bitch!!" Grimmjow said, spitting out the last word. Grimmjow turned to look behind him. Toushiro looked past him and saw a girl with blonde hair in a black cloak.

"Go get the girl, Larxene," Grimmjow ordered. Larxene smiled and quickly left. Grimmjow turned back to Toushiro.

"Gawd, I'm so excited for this!" Grimmjow said. He picked up Toushiro by his neck and started mindlessly hitting him in the face. Toushiro reached for his sword, but Grimmjow grabbed his arm, and started bending it backwards until he heard a snap. Toushiro screamed in pain.

"Toushiro!"

Grimmjow stopped punching him, and he and Toushiro turned to see Larxene holding on to Namine, whose hands were covering her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Na…mine…" Toushiro struggled to say. Grimmjow's smile grew to full capacity.

"You didn't think I was lying earlier, did you Namine?"

Grimmjow the arm that wasn't grabbing on to Toushiro's neck backwards. Namine gasped.

"NO!" she screamed.

Grimmjow shot his arm forward towards his chest, but felt something grab it and pull it away.

"What the hell-" Grimmjow said as he turned around. He faced who had stopped him and his eyes widened. He dropped Toushiro and took a defensive position.

"So, you heard of me, eh?"

Kenpachi stood there, his sword resting on one shoulder, Yachiru on his other. Grimmjow turned to Larxene, and saw a man with silver hair holding some sort of sword like weapon to her throat.

"You bastard," Grimmjow muttered. Kenpachi rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up! You arrancar just don't know how to stay dead, do you?"

Grimmjow looked over at Larxene, who was already fighting Riku. Grimmjow turned back, and had just enough time to take out his sword as he saw Kenpachi charge towards him.

As their fights started, Toushiro was crawling to get out of the way. When he felt he was in a safe spot, he collapsed from using up the last of his strength.

"TOUSHIRO!" Namine called out as she ran over to him. She knelt down beside him, and put her hand behind his head and lifted to a sitting position against the wall.

"Toushiro," she said, crying. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

His hand slowly reached up towards his uniform. He reached in, and pulled out the letter that Namine had written to him.

"I love you too," he said quietly with a weak smile. He leaned forward, as Namine did the same, and their lips connected. Eventually, Namine pulled away.

"I wish I didn't have to stop," she whispered. "But I have to go fix my mistakes."

***~~~***

"So…" Orihime started. "Why are you guys here again?"

Orihime was talking to R.A.D., for they were at her house instead of her being at their hotel room. Demyx had stalked Orihime after she had left, and they knocked on their door as though they hadn't. After hearing Orihime's question, Demyx and Roxas both raised an eyebrow at Axel, who looked at the ground awkwardly and put his hand behind his head.

"Well, I kinda… burned down…the hotel."

"You…what?"

"IT'S ALL DEMYX'S FAULT!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE, I SWEAR!" Demyx yelled, as Axel charged at Demyx and Roxas held Axel back.

"Wait, you guys, chill!" Orihime said. They stopped.

"Did you just say chill?" Roxas said quietly. Orihime gave him a glare, then widened your eyes.

"Hey, Roxas, you look just like Sora!"

Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing.

"Sora?!?!" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Orihime said, completely oblivious to the fact they re-acted so much his name. "He's this kid who randomly appeared out of no where one day, and he went on about this things called heartless and nobodies, which you guys are-"

Orihime gasped.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH It makes so much more sense now!"

"So, you know Sora?" Axel asked. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's probably with Ichigo at the Urahara shop. I can take you guys there, if you want."

"YES RIGHT NOW!" Axel said, for some reason quite excited.

Orihime and R.A.D. entered the Urahara shop.

"CUSTOMERS!" Urahara yelled as he came out from the back of his store.

"Sorry, Urahara, but-"

"PLEASE!" Urahara yelled, shoving candy into everyone's face.

"PLEASE JUST TAKE ANYTHING FOR FREE! I HAVE TOO MUCH CANDY AND NO ONE WILL BUY ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST TAKE ANYTHING!"

"Okay!" Demyx said smiling. He strolled over to the treats.

"So," said Urahara. "What would pe-"

He looked at Axel, then Roxas, then Demyx, then turned back to Orihime as Axel and Roxas joined Demyx in the candy raid.

"Aren't these the nobodies Sora was describing?"

Orihime looked away.

"Well, yeah, but they're good. They're really nice! Roxas is sweet, and Axel has a great sense of humor, and Demyx and me have been going out for awhile-"

"WHAT?!?!" Urahara freaked. He wasn't used to not knowing what was going on.

"It's not that big of a deal," Orihime said. "Anyways, do you know where Ichigo and Sora are?"

"Yeah… They went to Las Noches…" Urahara said as he sat down in a chair, dumbstruck. "There's… an entrance… in the basement…"

"Thanks Urahara-san!" Orihime chimed as she brought R.A.D. Urahara was on his chair, still in shock.

_How could I not have known every detail that was going on in everyone's life?_

Downstairs, R.A.D. were completely in shock of everything.

"Who knew such a huge place existed under the tiny store?" Axel said in awe.

"Bye guys!" Orihime waved as she entered the fake Garganta. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"She just walked in?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we can't leave such a beautiful girl go in alone," Axel said. "Let's go help her find Sora and Ichigo!"

They all ran in.

***~~~***

Ulquiorra was easily being beaten by Aizen.

"Really, Ulquiorra," Aizen said, walking towards a bleeding arrancar. "You know better than to challenge me alone. You know my strength, and you're doing it all for some Shinigami who is most likely dead right now."

He stopped in front of Ulquiorra.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, why weren't we invited?"

Aizen turned around as Ulquiorra collapsed to his knees. In front of Aizen stood three men in black cloaks and a certain female human.

"Hello, Inoue Orihime," Aizen said, as calm and cool as ever. "It's so nice to see you again."

Demyx stepped in front of her, protecting her with his body.

"What is with all the traitors these days?" Aizen asked. "I started this trend, you know."

Axel smirked.

"Roxas, you up for a fight?"

"You know it."

Roxas took out his two Keyblades as Axel got his chakrams. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"This should be interesting."

They started fighting. Demyx and Orihime ran past them towards Ulquiorra. They offered a hand to him.

"I'm fine," Ulquiorra said, struggling to stand up. He fell again.

"Soten Kesshun," Orihime said. A barrier covered Ulquiorra.

"I'm going to help them fight," Demyx told Orihime. He left, leaving Orihime and Ulquiorra alone to talk.

"Do you love him?" Ulquiorra asked leaning on one knee, asking Orihime. She was taken back by this question. She thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

Ulquiorra looked away.

"I see."

Orihime gave him a sad.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I… I just-"

"It's okay, woman. I understand. Just make sure he doesn't hurt you, okay?"

She giggled.

"He wouldn't hurt me. He can barely harm a fly-"

That panicked her. She whipped her head around. Demyx was struggling, but it was natural when he was up against such a strong opponent who, by the looks of it, was struggling as well.

"I should help them," Ulquiorra said, looking at his cuts that no longer existed on his body.

"Not yet!" Orihime insisted. "You're reiatsu hasn't healed fully yet!"

"So persistent…"Ulquiorra muttered. Orihime giggled.

***~~~***

Ichigo was still trying to block Sora's attacks.

_I don't want to hurt him…_

Sora, however, when he was pissed off seemed to be an amazing fighter, making it hard for Ichigo. Even the fact that he was now in his bankai wasn't helping.

Meanwhile, Chad was still standing, utterly lost and confused, while Ishida was thinking of what had happened to Sora.

_His memories must have been changed… unless he just got a mood swing- no! Stay focused! But it's so hard with this ruckus going on!_

He shot arrows at Sora, pinning him against the wall.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT SOONER?!?!" Ichigo yelled at Ishida.

"I was thinking of something else," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses. They walked over to Sora, who was madly struggling.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled, still giving Ichigo a death glare.

"I didn't do anything to anyone!" Ichigo said desperately. Suddenly, Sora fainted.

Everyone's face went blank.

Sora woke up again.

"What… what happened? Why am I against a wall?"

Even though it seemed impossible, everyone's face went more blank.

"You… don't remember?" Ichigo asked. "You were attacking me for some reason…"

"I forgot? Oh…"

"What?"

"This isn't the first time that's happened…"

***~~~***

Grimmjow fell to the ground in defeat, bleeding from head to toe. Kenpachi rested his sword on his shoulder and turned around.

"Oi, Riku," he asked Riku. "Where's Hitsugaya and that chick?"

"They left," Riku said, finishing off Larxene with one more swift slash.

"Well, no duh!" Kenpachi yelled. "Let's go find 'em!"

He grabbed Riku by the arm and dragged as he shunpo-ed far out of sight.

Grimmjow was cringing on the ground.

_Damn, _he thought. _I can't believe I got defeated. Where's Szayel when you need him?_

He looked over to Larxene and, to his surprise, saw her fading away. He pulled himself over to her with the rest of his strength.

"What… the hell… do you think you're doing?" he said. "I didn't give you permission to die."

She smirked.

"Right back at ya."

He looked at his body and saw, strangely, he was fading away too.

"You know," Grimmjow said, getting closer to her. "You're the only person I didn't mind spending time with."

Her smirk turned in to a smile.

"You know what? I didn't mind spending time with you either."

He smiled. Their hands grabbed each other. They were almost completely erased from existence.

"So, I guess this is it," Grimmjow said.

"Yeah," Larxene whispered in reply. "I guess it is."

They leaned in for one last kiss as they were disappearing, but just as their lips were about to meet, they faded away, forever.

***~~~***

**AH! Why do the good characters always get killed off?!?!? Sucks…**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Please comment and concern!**


	9. To finish it

**OH GAWD that's embarrassing *blush* SOOOOOOOO didn't mean to put up that chapter. Lol I apologize to storyteller6, for they knew what was going on and I didn't :P. I would also like to thank for also telling me that.**

**So…here's the REAL chapter. I recommend listening to Simple and Clean while reading. Any version shall do.**

**Oh, and it's the last chapter.**

***~~~***

Toushiro and Namine were running down the halls now with Kenpachi, Riku and Yachiru, who had caught up.

"Are you sure he's here?" Toushiro asked Kenpachi.

"Definitely. I can sense Kurosaki's reiatsu anywhere."

Namine looked over to Riku.

"You don't know what they're talking about either, right?"

Riku nodded his head. She sighed.

"Good."

They seemed to run forever. Eventually, Namine slowed to a halt.

"Can we please rest for a bit?" she asked.

"Sure," Toushiro said. "We HAVE been running a long time. Are you sure you know where you're going, Kenpachi?"

"Well," he said, looking over his shoulder. "I've been taking this pink-headed brat's directions." Yachiru popped up over his shoulder.

"It's okay! I know where we're going! We need to go that way!"

"WE JUST CAME THAT WAY, IDIOT!"

Toushiro and Namine sighed. Riku just smiled.

_Those guys got a good friendship… just like me, Kairi and Sora…_

Suddenly Riku tensed and went in to a defensive mode.

"Guys!" he yelled. Everyone wheeled around to look at where he was facing. In front of them stood a face too familiar to Riku.

"Xemnas!" he scowled. Toushiro stepped in front of Namine, and Kenpachi unsheathed his sword.

"Namine," Xemnas said. "What do you think you're doing outside your room? You're not leaving, are you?"

"Shut up!" Toushiro yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Come back with me, Namine," Xemnas calmly said, ignoring Toushiro completely.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she demanded.

"Do as Big Daddy Xemnas says*."

Everyone got a blank look on their face.

"Did you…" Riku said, finally interrupting the silence, "Call yourself Big Daddy Xemnas?"

"…That is of no importance. Namine, I don't want to have to use force to take you back."

"I'd be glad to use force!" Kenpachi cried. He charged at Xemnas. To his surprise, Xemnas went through a corridor to darkness and disappeared before Kenpachi's sword reached him.

"Damn," Kenpachi cursed.

"Just missed him, huh?"

Everyone turned and looked at where the voice was coming from. R.A.D., Ulquiorra and Orihime were walking towards them.

"You!" Toushiro said, recognizing an arrancar. He took an offensive position, which Kenpachi did as well.

"Roxas…" Riku said. Roxas' eyebrows narrowed. He charged at Riku as Toushiro charged at Ulquiorra.

"Wait!" Orihime cried. They stopped in mid-run. She continued.

"We're on your side! Don't just jump to conclusions and attack each other!"

"I'd listen to the broad if I were you," Axel said. Everyone put away their weapons. Roxas and Riku gave each other a dirty look.

"You guys probably have grudges against each other," Orihime said, still talking for some reason. "But we have to put that aside for now! We're going against some bad people here, and we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

"So we're invited as well?"

Everyone turned around (once again) to see Sora, Ichigo, Ishida and Chad coming towards them.

"This is so weird!" Demyx said. "Isn't this just such a coincidence that we're all meeting up now?"

Everyone thought about that.

"Yeah, it kinda is…" Roxas said.

"We got no time for that!" Sora said. "WE need to go stop Xemnas and the rest of the Nobodies!"

"Don't forget Aizen and the arrancar!" Ichigo said.

"Well," Ulquiorra said. Everyone turned to face him with curiousity on their face.

"I don't think we need to worry about Aizen…"

_*flashback*_

"_How…" Aizen said, huffing. "How could you all be so strong?"_

_Axel kicked him in his stomach, and Aizen fell to the ground._

"'_Cause we're way more epic than you. Ready yet?"_

"_Yep!" Orihime said as Ulquiorra stood up._

"_Alright, let's go!" _

_Ulquiorra started running with R.A.D. when Ulquiorra stopped._

"_Coming?" Roxas asked._

"_I'll be there in a second." Roxas nodded his head and caught up with everyone else. Ulquiorra walked back to Aizen._

"_Ulquiorra…" Aizen said. "You were my most loyal subject. Please answer my question from before: Why are you betraying me?"_

"_It's simple. I want to learn more about the heart, and I wouldn't learn anything following your orders._

_He unsheathed his sword._

"_You did teach me one thing about the heart, though."_

_He sliced off Aizen's head._

"_It should be treated with love._

_*end of flashback*_

"We should get moving," Ulquiorra said, finishing his story.

Everyone nodded their head.

They ran.

***~~~***

A foot landed beside Aizen's head.

"Fool," the man's voice said.

The head and the rest of the body changed back in to a sword.

"He really thought he had killed me."

***~~~***

"Attention, everyone!"

Everyone's attention turned to Xemnas.

"As you probably have guessed, we are under attack right now."

Everyone started mumbling to each other.

"We were under attack?"

"When did that happen?"

"Is that why Larxene isn't here?"

"Forget Larxene, where's Grimmjow?"

"I thought I felt strange presences…"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned back to Xemnas.

"Now, I have a plan on what to do-"

"Does it involve us attacking them all at they same time?" someone in the back said. Xemnas was shocked.

"What? No, of course not! That's ridiculously stupid. No, I've thought this plan through very well. We need to leave for now, and come back when there is less of them."

"But wouldn't it make more sense to-"

"NO. Now, Szayel and Vexen, would you please step forward?"

They stepped out of the large crowd.

"You two are the scientists of our group-"

"What about Zexion-"

"Stop interrupting me. Anyways, I need you two to make a machine that will send us all back to our original worlds. We will wait there for a long enough until they think everything has passed over, and then we shall return and attack them in surprise."

Everyone gave each other glances.

"When you say everyone," Szayel asked, "Do you EVERYONE from your world? Like the keyblade bearer and everyone?"

"Yes."

Everyone looked at each other again.

"But how will we get back?" Lexeaus asked. "I mean, we still don't even know how we got here the first time-"

"SILENCE. Those are minor details that shall be dealed with later."

"Well," Vexen said. "How about we also make a machine that eventually brings us all back?"

"Fine!" Xemnas said, exasperatly. "Now, nothing else! I thought this plan through very well!"

He left the room, quite irritated. Saix sighed.

"He really has to learn to think things through better…"

***~~~***

Szayel were working away quickly with the machine, which was almost complete.

"That was simple!" Vexen said. "Just attach that and we're done!"

Szayel didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me?!?!" Vexen screamed. "ATTACH THAT PIECE!!!!"

Szayel raised an eyebrow at him.

"First, you're not the boss of me.

He sighed.

"And second, we need this piece, but it has a side effect to it."

Vexen looked curious.

"Does it? And what would that be."

Szayel completely faced Vexen, and with a serious face, he said "We would get our memories erased of the past events."

Vexen gasped.

"What the hell?!?! What's the point of even making that now?"

"Don't worry," Szayel said, starting to think things through more. "I'll write a note to myself saying to make the machine that brings you all back. That way, you will all eventually come back."

Vexen's eye twitched.

"If you had a solution to our problem, WHY'D YOU MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OVER THE PROBLEM?!?!!"

"Because I just thought of it know, idiot!"

He slapped Vexen. He fell to the ground.

"Maybe it'd be better if HE didn't come back…" Szayel muttered.

***~~~***

Szayel and Vexen entered the room that all the rest of the Espada and Nobodies were.

"Is everyone here?" Xemnas asked.

"Everyone who is still on our side."

Everyone wheeled around to see a certain betrayer Shinigami enter the room.

"Aizen-sama."

All the Espada bowed in his presence. The nobodies just nodded their head to show that they saw he was there.

"So," Aizen said, walking to the front of the room, where Xemnas, Szayel and Vexen stood. "What is this ingenious plan of yours, Xemnas?"

Xemnas smiled, proud of his plan. He explained it all over again to Aizen.

"But wouldn't it work more if we all just attacked them at once?"

Xemnas' eye twitched.

"We are going with my plan, Aizen. These two already made the machine."

Aizen looked at them.

"I see then. Are you sure thought this out completely, though?"

"YES. Now, start the timer on it, Vexen."

He nodded his head. He put 5 minutes on the machine, and it started the countdown.

4:59,

4:58

4:58…

***~~~***

"HOLY CRAP HOW FRICKIN' BIG IS THIS PLACE!?!?!?!"

Ichigo was very irritated by how long they had been running.

"Shut up!" Kenpachi yelled back. That Kurosaki brat had been complaining non-stop. He just keeps yelling and yelling.

Although, he was also getting bored of running…

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Yachiru?"

She giggled.

"Of course I do, Ken-chan! Are you doubting my tracking skills?"

"Yes."

She whacked him on the head. Kenpachi could hear muffled laughter behind him.

_I'm going to kill this brat…_

They came to a T section.

"That way!" Yachiru yelled, pointing right.

"Yachiru, I can see an arrancar over there!"

Everyone looked to the left. Saix and Starrk were standing outside a door, talking. Suddenly Starrk saw them, and his eyes went wide. Saix turned around and saw them. They rushed inside.

"Oh no you don't!" Toushiro yelled. They all ran after them.

***~~~***

Everyone was in the room, waiting for the machine to go off.

"We're so close!" Xigbar said.

"The suspense!" Nnoitra said.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"We have intruders," Saix said, calmly, but obviously distressed.

"That's okay," Xemnas said, looking at the clock.

"Just one more minute…"

The door burst open again. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Riku, Namine, Toushiro, Ulquiorra, Namine, Orihime, R.A.D., Sora, Ishida, Chad and Ichigo all stood at the doorway, looks of determination on all their faces.

"Crap…" Xemnas muttered.

Ulquiorra was looking around, getting many dirty looks from the espada. Suddenly, out of the corner he saw a brown-haired Shinigami.

"Aizen!" he said, shocked.

"Really, Ulquiorra." He said. "You of all people should know that I never really died."

The room was silent, filled with suspense.

"45 seconds!" Szayel announced.

"What's going on?" Sora yelled.

"We're going back," Xaldin said.

"What do you mean?"

"When this machine goes off," Szayel said, starting to describe it. "Then everyone will go back to where they belong. Shinigami will go back to Soul Society, the Nobodies will go back to The Castle That Never Was,"

He pointed at Sora.

"And you will go back to where you belong. And there will be no return-"

Vexen giggled.

"SHUT UP!" Szayel said in a loud whisper. He got quieter.

"Don't ruin the plan! Oh," he said, turning back towards everyone. "There's something else I probably should mentioned: Your memories will be erased."

Everyone, including the Espada and Organization XII, started to panic.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"NOT COOL!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!?!!?"

Vexen and Szayel looked at each other, knowing their true plan, and not panicking.

"We'll… forget each other?" Toushiro said quietly. He looked over at Namine.

"25 SECONDS!"

"We have to stop that machine!" Ichigo said. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see the hand belonged to Sora. They nodded their heads, and tried to get to the front of the room.

It was, however, a more difficult task than they imagined. Everyone was saying good bye in their own way. Saix and Starrk shook each other's hands. Marluxia and Halibel hugged. Xigbar and Nnoitra gave each other "man hugs".

Meanwhile, the group that burst in on them was shocked. Orihime started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry!" Demyx said, patting her on the back. She looked at him and he smiled.

"Remember that song I taught you?"

"The Sitar song?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh… oh yeah…."

"One last time?"

"Sure,"

Demyx got his sitar, and he and Orihime started singing, as Demyx started playing, Simple and Clean.

"Well," Axel said, as he and Roxas started to walk towards Ulquiorra, "I guess this is it."

"Thank you," Ulquiorra said. Axel and Roxas looked confused.

"For what?" Roxas inquired.

"For teaching me what having a heart means."

Axel and Roxas smiled.

"Anytime."

Kenpachi turned to Riku.

"They're not gonna get to the front, are they?" Riku asked. Kenpachi scoffed.

"With Kurosaki slowin' 'em, there's no chance."

Riku laughed.

"I don't know, Sora's also pretty slow."

Kenpachi smiled.

"You know, you're not that bad of a guy, Riku."

"RIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUU-CHAN!!!!!!!!"

Yachiru jumped on top of Riku.

"Thanks for being so nice to Kenpachi!"

He smiled weakly.

Toushiro was hugging Namine.

"10 SECONDS!"

"Toushiro…" Namine whispered. "I don't want to leave you-"

"Just enjoy the time we still have."

Toushiro listened closely to the lyrics Demyx and Orihime were singing.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go…_

"I love you."

Namine smiled.

"I know."

Toushiro laughed lightly. He pulled away slightly and leaned in towards Namine's face.

BEEP.

The timer went off.

***~~~***

**Would like to say now: the stuff with Kenpachi, Axel and Demyx was going on all at the same time.**

**Well, that's it…**

**OR SO YOU THINK!!!**


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!**

**Told ya this wasn't the end! Enjoy!**

***~~~***

Drawing.

That's all she wanted to do.

Ever since…

It was all she wanted to do.

And not just anything.

There was only one thing on her mind she wanted to draw.

Him.

He was on her mind all the time.

Strangely, no one else remembered.

They would all say she was mental and laugh.

She would laugh along.

Then get back to her drawing.

This book seemed almost filled with his pictures.

She smiled as she went back through all her drawings.

Him leaning on a fence…

Him looking up at the stars…

Him…

In general.

A tear went down Namine's eye as she remembered the letter she had written to Toushiro.

_I wonder if he ever thinks of me…_

***~~~***

Toushiro tossed and turned, trying as hard as he possibly could to fall asleep. Finally, he sat up exasperated.

_I give up!_

He sighed and looked out the window. He had this image in his head he just couldn't get rid of, and it was keeping him awake. This girl…

Blonde hair…

White dress…

But he just can't see her face. It pissed him off.

_Who is she…_

He reached over to the desk beside him and picked up a letter.

Her image quickly got clearer, and faded again.

_She wrote this… to me… but why?_

Suddenly, his door burst open as an extremely drunk Matsumoto turned on the light and entered the room.

"CAAAAAAAAPTAAAAAAAIN!!!!!" she whined, struggling to walk. She ended up falling against the wall.

"MY HEAD HURTS!!!!!!!"

Toushiros face started turning red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?"

She looked hurt.

"I missed you, capt-"

Her eyes went wide. She ran out of the room. Toushiro covered his ears as soon he started hearing the heaving. Matsumoto walked back in.

"My head still hurts!!!!"

She looked at him with sad, pathetic eyes. The letter in his hand caught her attention.

"What's that?" she asked, very tipsy. Toushiro followed her eyes to wind up looking at the letter. His expression softened.

"It's from her…"

Matsumoto giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You mean that one you made up? Captain, you don't have to go to such extreme measures to seem like you haven't been with a women! I already you know you haven't been laid! It's okay! At your age, you shouldn't even BE-"

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!"

Matsumoto flew out of the room with a pillow in her face. Her hand hit the light switch as she flew out, and her crash against was enough to close the door in her face.

Toushiro eventually calmed down again. He read the letter over again.

_Were we… in love?_

***~~~***

Szayel entered his laboratory.

"FINALLY!" he yelled. "I thought that meeting would NEVER end."

He went to his desk, sat in his chair, and face planted the wood.

"Dammit…"

Aizen had given him orders to create a machine that would revive everyone's memory, and why Grimmjow had suddenly gone missing. He slowly brought his head up and rubbed his eyes.

"Now almost wish it hadn't finished…"

It wasn't that Szayel wasn't excited for such a strange project. He just felt unusually tired.

_I'll get started tomorrow…_

He remembered Aizen's orders:

"_As soon as possible._"

In Aizen speak, that ment NOW.

_Dammit again…_

He slowly stood up from his chair. He was about to leave, when a strange note caught the corner of his eye. He turned back to it and picked it up.

"Create the second machine…"

He ripped it up.

"Must be old I never got rid of."

He threw the pieces over his shoulder. They softly landed in the garbage bin.

***~~~***

**Yeah, short, I know.**

**I realize this story had lots of romance in it, and I would like to apologize to anyone not in to that. I would also like to apologize to those who don't like comedy, tragedy, crack, OOC, and/or anything that I put in this story. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
